The Goddess and the King
by The Masters Sisters LWShara
Summary: This story is on Shara's account! You know Hitomi is a goddess and Van is a king. Forbidden love and one cool god of the underworld! NEW CHAPTER! NO ONE HAS READ IT! I CAN ASSURE THIS!
1. Chap 1

**_Author's note: Account got deleted! BLAH BLAH! No one cares anyway! BLAH! Shara took story put on her account! MORE BLAH! So here it is! Just summarised it her actions!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne so don't sue me and I don't own any of the gods, goddesses, monsters that mainly used in the final fantasies. Also I do not own any of the Greek and Roman legends too or even Egyptian. _**

****

The Goddess and the King

The young woman sighed heavily as she looked down from the balcony onto the world beneath. She was wearing a white sleeveless satin tunic which was wrapped around with a golden leaf belt. Her hair was a beautiful golden brown and it reached her shoulders. She wore a headband on it which almost looked like a crown. It was silver and had the most luxurious patterns on it and her eyes were ocean green. The young woman felt like the life had been sucked out of her and she felt emotionless. Her hands were drawn to the balcony and she felt compelled not to let go as if her life depended on it. 

She often spent most time of her time on this balcony. It was decorated with roses and green vines which gave it an earthy look. She sighed heavily again and looked down onto the world known as Gaia. She was so curious to know what it was like there, no one would tell her. They were often to busy with their jobs that they did for Gaia.

Her father was Éclat, was the King of the Gods and she was his youngest daughter, Hitomi. She was the youngest of the seven. And her siblings had all reached Godly status.

The eldest was her brother Alexander; he was the God of Holy. He was married to Athena, the goddess of Wisdom and they had a son called Apollo who was the God of the Sun. Apollo was older than her. Alexander had silver hair and blue eyes. He was quite muscular but he was mainly known for his gentleness. Athena had brown hair and had brown eyes and she was known for her wisdom. And then there was their son Apollo, he was dashing young man, who was a blonde Adonis. He had blue eyes that mocked the sky and his hair was golden like the sun's rays and he well known for his rashness.

The second child was her sister Siren who was the Goddess of Song. Siren had married the beast Bahumat. He was the God of the Beasts and she loved him dearly. Siren had golden locks and tantalising green eyes. Siren was known for her beautiful voice that would enchant anyone. She had also blessed with golden wings on her forehead. Her husband had taken a form as a Dragon and they had a daughter Isis who was the Goddess of the Moon, she was well known for being mysterious. She had purple hair and blue eyes. They also had a son Mercury who became the Messenger of the Gods. He had blue hair and brown eyes. He was well known for his speed. They too were older than her.

The third child was her sister Shiva who was the Goddess of Ice. Shiva had blue hair and her body was blue. She was cold in personality as well as looks. She refused to marry anyone. She adored enchanting men and making them her slaves.
    
    The fourth child was her brother Ifrit who was the God of Fire. He had married Diana. She was the goddess of Hunting, Chastity and Marriage. Ifrit was a beast with red hair and a brown furry body. She had remembered using him as teddy bear when she was younger. Diana had pink hair and blue eyes. They had a son Poseidon who was the God of the Sea and earth quakes and yet again he was older than her. He had green hair and green eyes and was well known for his temper.
    
     The fifth child was her sister Tirana who was the Goddess of the Earth and she had married Ares the God of War who was strangely calm. They had the twins Thanatos and Eros. Thanatos was the Goddess of Death. She had black hair and blue eyes and Eros was the God of Life. He had Blonde hair and brown eyes. And those two were older than her by a decade.

And finally there was her sixth sibling, her Brother Hades. He was the God of the Underworld and the one who was the closest to her heart. He was five years older than her. And he was unmarried. Hades and she were far by the youngest. They never understood why the mother and father had them so far off from birth from her other siblings. They were eighty years or more, older than her and him but yet they looked the same age, all of them. Well that's what they got for being Gods and Goddesses they didn't have to age and the whole immortality thing. Hades had mixture of blonde and black hair and he had blue sort of purple eyes. He was eerily beautiful. He was known well for his passiveness and suave and his love for Hitomi was strong.

Hitomi remembered the day her brother, Hades, had found out that he was the God of the Underworld. It had killed them both. Hades had comforted Hitomi and told her not to cry. She hardly saw him anymore and she became eerily quiet after that. She was all alone. And soon she had to suffer that fate.

You see the Gods and Goddesses don't get a specific job until they turn eighteen. Their jobs before they had them were run by their father and his brothers and sisters and even friends but as they all soon began to have children they decided to pass down one specific job down onto the children so the load could be taken of them. Hitomi was told by her elder siblings that you knew which God or Goddess you were going to be at birth by the way you looked and your behaviour but Hitomi had no idea.

She had been very surprised when Hades was chosen to be the God of the Underworld and so did Hades by the look of things. Hades told her that she would be the Goddess of Beauty; she had simply laughed at him and told him it was unlikely. She hoped she wasn't it would be an extremely boring job if she did.

Hitomi felt so alone, there was no one of her age even if they looked it and it just didn't feel the same. There were people older than her and they were much older and then there were people younger than her but they were babies. She didn't even have any cousins her age. The only person she did have was Hades and that ended five years ago. She still had gotten to see him but it wasn't the same and now her fate had come.

She was to turn eighteen in two weeks and then her fate would be bestowed upon her. She didn't want to be a Goddess. Her Mother Hera came onto the balcony. She was the winged Goddess of Victory and the Queen.

"Hitomi, darling are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes mother," Hitomi replied with no emotion.

"You're worried aren't you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Hitomi replied with no emotion again. 

"You never talk to anyone, it very unhealthy," Hera worryingly said.

Hitomi didn't reply instead she looked down onto Gaia. Her mother realised she didn't want to talk and so she left.

_I don't want to do this, _Hitomi thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She sat there crying for a while and then it hit her. _They can't make me a Goddess if I'm not here. _She thought. Suddenly she felt a rush of hope.

_That's it I'll run away, but run away to where, _she then looked down and saw Gaia. _That's where! She then ran into her chambers._


	2. Chap 2

**Author's note: I'm going to combine some chapters to save time!  Thanks for the reviews!  This is the first time I've ever done this. Thank everyone individually!**

Jem Star - Thank you so much for your support and from the name I'm guessing you're a fan of Dream band because it is based on the best 80's Cartoon, Jem and the Holograms! 

Paige Moonsword – Thank you for your support! I love your stories! And you must write more soon!

PrincessCool – Why aren't you in my fav's? Will soon sort that out! Love hearing from you! And I love your stories! You're from the UK like me! WHOO HOO! We girls from the UK know how to PARTY! 

Starzie Chick – I'm in love with your fic so much! So, original and cool. I'm dying for the nest chap and please make fun of BARBIE MAN! And you put me in your favourites! I'm so happy!

Becca - Thank you for your supportive reviews! Seriously when I read them I was like now I remember why I post my fics on this site! I'm actually in the process of catching that cow! I've nearly caught him. He's slipping up and if he's reading! I'm going to get you good and where it hurts!

Merle – Shara isn't that nice! She's pretty annoying when she wants to be. Like for now for instance I have to put my fic on her account!  But I guess she was sort of sweet in a stupid sort of way! Why she won't give me her password I'll never know! I bet it is something like I love ALLEN! Stupid BARBIE MAN! Nah, she's cool! And thank you for your review!

Anonymous – The site is stupid! They have deleted so many accounts like Magicman's for instance. That really upset me! Ah well, thanks for the support.

Dariel – I want to hug you (in a sister sort of way)! Looks at Shara. Okay maybe not that sisterly.  LOL. J/K thank you for swearing in German for me at this stupid site! The only German words I can say is Guten Tag and Wie Alt bist du? And some other pointless catch phrases! I won't leave. I intend to stay and fight that Cow! Show him what I'm made off! And your phrase was so sweet! I was like so sweet! I cried in a happy sort of way but not in the way when you watch the end of the esca series and see stupid block head Van give Hitomi up! Why is he so damn cute? Anyway I hope you update your amazing fic soon! 

Sailor Hope – I actually didn't save all my stories! DOH! But a lovely person known as Gina has got copies of my stories so KUDOS TO GINA! (KUDOS is a good thing Gina). Your fics are amazing and I can't wait for some more, particularly souls of the past!

Secret Dragon Warrior – So sweet! Swords cool! I actually have a Sabre because I teach fencing and sword art at my dad's gym along with kick and Thai boxing and aerobics! And I'm a senior in high school or 6th form. Yes I would love it if you found that cow! (Too afraid to swear) and hurt them! Thanks for the support!

Daisy Gurl – I can't wait till I marry either! Such a hectic life! I'm happy thank you for your support so cute!

Magicman/Smokegirl – I love your fics! I would be honoured if Smokegirl would assist me! By the way Magicman, I think that the guy who had your account deleted was the one who had my account deleted! Thank you so much for your support. Your on my fav's list! God that list needs doing!

=) Thanks for the support!  So nice of you! Yeah leaders of the pack were just updated and then the account was deleted the next day! Sigh!

Princess Neptune – I'm glad you like my stuff! 

Tiara - Fav fan fic and one of fav author's huh! Blushes Immensely! Thank you!

CinderellaxVan - Don't worry CxV I won't be quitting any time soon! I've got to much do yet! A lot! Can't wait to read your amazing fics! I want Aurelia to be killed by Van! And you got Merle to B$%£* Slap her! WHOO HOO!

Rai Dorian – I don't think I had any NC-17 stuff on this site. I do on MM.org! The guy who deleted me e-mailed me about how he was going to delete me! I will get revenge!

Lilly- So sweet! No I wouldn't want your account deleted! Don't be silly! It was sad that someone could be so spiteful! Thank you so much for the support!

Fushizen na – Massive Thank you to you! So glad you loved all my fic! I love your fic I'll protect you! Update soon! I'll read your others soon! Got loads to update and man it is taking forever thanking everyone!  Thank you so much for putting me on your fav's list again! And you dedicated a chapter to me! I will so have to the same when I write my story up! That goes for Starzie chick too! Got to dedicate a chapter to her as well!

hitomi21- The one who reads my stories over and over and e-mails me to post faster! I love you girl! I will get a new chapter of this story out soon! Just touching some things up! Thank you for the support!

Deidamia – Thank you so much for your support! (God it sounds like I've been in hospital!) 

None - Queen of Esca Section! He he!  Sweet! Anne is always calling me Queen of Au! I was tempted to change my account name to LW (QUEEN OF AU) but it sounds too weird! Oh my god you've had stuff deleted too! I really sympathise with you! It is so annoying! His name is Ben! My future husband! Thank you so much! I still wish he would let me call him Squall! Oh, that's life I guess!  Shara isn't normally this good! I swear! Actually she is! Shara you're a dork! 

Shara: Hey! Who brought you back?

LW: Jayce!

Shara: Oh yeah! I helped.

LW: I guess you did Shara. Lol anyway none, thanks for reviewing and to the support you've given!

Azure – I'm tired! Thank you for your review! And I'm flattered you think I'm a good author!

meriadoc-bb – You come to the esca section just to read my stories! I'm really flattered! That is so nice of you! 

pyro's girl –  I shall not be,  I shall not be moved! I shall not be, I shall not be moved! (Chants over and over) Thank you for the support!

Faraday - Another GK Fan. Gk is short for goddess and the king! I will put the rest of the story up!  Thank you!

fireangel – I love your fics! Thank you so much for wanting to beat that dude up! I think a lot of people have him in as an enemy! Well he's in the Escaflowne section! That's all I've been told! Whether he decides to show his face again is another matter!

Kat-Tastrophe - Thank you! I won't let that bug walk over me! Stands tall and then gets whacked on the head. Teaches me! Your right! I won't let the readers suffer because of a weasel!

Firebird Phoenix – I would beat my brother up too if it was possible but he's my twin and I actually adore him and if anything he's the only one who can kick that guys butt for deleting my account! Anyway you're right the readers come first!

JoJo – I can always rely on review from you for GK (Goddess and king) I'll get the chaps up soon! Thanks for the support. 

Kwaii Canadian – Site can suck! I'm really tired! Sorry I'm finding that I'm repeating everything over and over! Lol! Thank you so much! Forgive me for my laziness!

Sailor Centauri – Thank for putting on your fav's list! I'll have to sit down and read your fics! First got to update!

General Mevneriel – Thank you so much! Very flattered. WOW! I'll definitely continue writing! 

hime-chan – Wow, I'm so glad so one like my originality! I try and give that! Loves doing that! Thank you so much!

Macky – Thank you. Okay Bahumat is actually part of Japanese legends. He's actually the son of the most famous dragon and has a child with his worst enemy Tiamat (Tiamat is a girl). If you would like more information feel free to e-mail me!

Xdread – Don't panic! Breathe!!! Thank you so much! 

Anonymous - Thank you so much! I don't know how the guy had my account deleted! It's weird! Ff.net didn't even reply back when I e-mailed them about it! 

Ruby – My god I've tried e-mailing so many times to tell you I've updated but it will never let me and then I feel guilty when I don't e-mail you! And I can't find this fic you've invited me to! Thank you anyway! Try e-mailing me.

Tevrah – That was very nice of you but I'll be okay! I'm really am sleepy after writing all this! Like to apologise to all the later half of the thank you for my laziness! 

Finally I would like to thank everyone you put me in their favs and who ever reviewed me!  I love you all! 

Special thanks to Shara and Gina who allowed me to regain some chapters of this fic!

Sorry for any typos and grammar mistakes! 

Finally the story…

Lord Van, King Dryden of Asturia is here to see you," Chancellor Hanford said.  
  
"Send him in," Van replied. Van sat on his throne in the large hall. His throne was gold and encrusted with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and blue and black sapphires. The hall had a large red carpet which led up to the thrones. There were two as the other was meant for the Queen. Van still hadn't come around to deciding who he was to marry and his advisers were beginning to get rather pushy. The rest of the room was decorated elaborately. The curtains were of a grand (large) nature. They were made of red velvet. The floor was made up of a creamy white marble. It was truly an extraordinary room but Van didn't see much in it.  
  
The king himself was young. He was eighteen years of age and apparently the ripe age for marriage, according to his advisers. The King was tall and slim. He had unruly black raven hair and brown-red eyes. His complexion was of a tanned nature. The king at this time was wearing black trousers which had a silver belt wrapped around it. The belt looked like a chain. He wore a red shirt which was had the first two buttons open revealing a necklace underneath.  
  
He was very young for a King but not young for marriage. It was unfortunate incidences that allowed him to reach the status he was in today. His mother, Varie, his father, Goau and his brother, Folken had died. Varie had died of giving birth to Van. Folken had died of an illness and his father had died of heartache. It was almost like the Gods had cursed him. He tried not to dwell on the past too much.  
  
"Greetings Van," A familiar voice said. Van turned his attention to it.  
  
"Greetings Dryden," Van said. "What brings you to Fanelia?"  
  
"Not good tidings I am afraid to say," Dryden replied. Van didn't seem to be surprised. "It seems Zaibach is planning war onto Fried, one of our allies."  
  
"Oh yes, your nephew Chid is the Duke there, isn't he?" Van recollected.  
  
"Yes he is, and that is why I am here," Dryden replied. "I have come to ask for Fanelia's help."  
  
"Dryden, as much as I would love to, I can't jeopardise the people of Fanelia, Fanelia has just came out of war and we have rebuilt the places which have been ruined and the people have settled. I can't just put them back into war again." Van replied.  
  
"I understand Van, but I didn't mean for your help in that way," Dryden responded. "I don't believe in war, I believe in other methods."  
  
"I'm listening," Van said leaning on his elbow.  
  
"I have spoken to the other countries and they have agreed to a meeting in which we can resolve this matter with Zaibach," Dryden spoke.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Van said impressed with Dryden's negotiating methods.  
  
"But we have one problem," Dryden paused and spoke again. "We need a neutral country to hold this meeting and I was wondering if Fanelia would be as kind as to let us borrow its land for the negotiating."  
  
"Why, Fanelia?" Van asked interested.  
  
"Fanelia is now become the most booming country economically and socially and it is also the country which has no enemies," Dryden replied.  
  
"I would like to keep it that way, I have worked hard to make that status and have maintained it," Van said.  
  
"I know," Dryden said. "You've done well, Van. But all I am asking you to do is hold the meeting in Fanelia's capital Fanel. Will you do that for Asturia, Van?" Dryden asked.  
  
Van pondered for a moment. "Fanelia will allow the negotiating matters between Fried and Zaibach take place, but Fanelia's safety will be your number one priority."  
  
"I understand," Dryden said. "Then it is agreed, the countries of Gaia will meet up here in Fanelia in the capital Fanel, for the peace meeting in three weeks time."  
  
Dryden held out his hand and Van took it and shook it.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi was now on Gaia. She had entered Gaia by using the temple pathways. All she had to was enter the Golden Light Temple in Heaven and she would be sent to the temple of her choice on Gaia. Of course Hitomi had no idea which temple on Gaia she wanted to go to so she let the Temple in the Heavens decide the one for her and now here she was on Gaia.  
  
Hitomi felt bad that she had left her family behind with no notice but she needed to be free, she needed to get away and that was what she did. She had left at night, which was when they were sleeping, even the gods had too sleep, except the God who put everyone to sleep which was her uncle Hypnos and of course her niece the Goddess of the moon. Hypnos was a rather cranky man but who could blame him, he never slept.  
  
It was now morning and Hitomi had no idea where she was. She had slept in the temple in Gaia. It was made of a cream marble and had statues of her relatives. But the temple she was in was dedicated to her sister Siren. It was beautiful just like her sister. It was golden just like her sister's hair and it had a feeling of warmth and love which represented her personality. The entrance was made up of a pair of wings, this was to symbolise Siren's wings on her forehead.  
  
Hitomi left the temple feeling rather tired. The temple was not a very good place to sleep and she was normally suited to sleeping on the softest silks and she even slept on clouds but she had never slept on the floor of a temple.  
  
She then found herself on what she believed to be a pier. She looked out onto the sea, it was beautiful. She had never seen it before. She was used to baths and fountains but never a whole big mass of water. The sun shone on it brightly. _Apollo must be having_ _a good day. Hitomi thought.  
  
She then walked into the market; she noticed that she was getting stares. Maybe it was her clothes. She looked so different. She was wearing a thin strapped long dress made of satin. It was pale blue colour and she looked beautiful especially with the matching silver choker on her neck and bracelet. They had the same elaborate design as the headband crown she normally wore. She also had matching silver earrings which dangled down her ears and she also wore sandals which matched her dress. But the most important thing she had was her brown velvet satchel which had some of her belongings. Hades had given it to her which meant the value of it sentimentally was very high.  
  
_These people look so peculiar._ Hitomi thought. She saw women wearing trousers and some of the people looked rather scruffy. _I'm not going to change myself to look like_ _them._ Hitomi thought. Hitomi may not be of Godly status yet but she contained power. She was not a mere mortal. She was the daughter Éclat, the King of the Gods and so she had a great deal of power, all of the Gods did until they turned eighteen and became highly specialised in one power. Hitomi had control of all the elements, wind, earth, fire and water. She could also communicate with animals and she could change her clothing and even image to a certain degree. She had other powers too so she easily hide herself from her family and the mortals.  
_  
I will never resort to wearing that,_ Hitomi said to herself as she observed a woman in dirty muddy trousers and a creased shirt. Hitomi would have worn trousers and jeans but Hitomi refused to be dirty. All, the Gods hated being filthy, as the saying goes Godliness only comes due to cleanliness.  
  
Hitomi then carried on walking when a young boy bumped into her. "Are you alright?" she asked. The little boy seemed in hurry. She then heard some yelling.  
  
"Get that thief," The voice cried. Hitomi knelt down to the boy.  
  
"Don't move," she said.  
  
"But." the boy said almost bursting into tears.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let no harm become of you," Hitomi smiled.  
  
The men came up to Hitomi, "Thank you my lady, for catching this crook," one of them said. "Now please pass him over."  
  
"What has he done?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He has stolen fruit from a stall," another one of them said.  
  
"But he's just a child," Hitomi said politely.  
  
"Yes, well he is a hooligan," the first man said.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Hitomi asked the little boy looking at him.  
  
"She's dead and my father abandoned me," the little boy replied.  
  
Hitomi looked at the men, "He's defensiveness, what do you expect of him?" Hitomi cried.  
  
"He can go out and get a job," the second man said.  
  
"He's just child," Hitomi felt her emotions coming out. What sort of place is this? Hitomi thought. This is nothing like home.  
  
"Young lady, please move out the way," The first man said. "This has nothing to do with you." The little boy held on to Hitomi tightly.  
  
"This has everything to do with me," Hitomi yelled.  
  
"Move out the way young lady or we'll have to move you," the second man said.  
  
"Just try it," Hitomi shot at them.  
  
"Why you insolent little." the first man said and then he brought his hand up to strike her.  
  
But something happened, as he went to strike her with his right arm Hitomi grabbed it and she exerted pain onto him, she then began to crush his bones. Hitomi was a Goddess after all. The man then fell to his knees screaming in pain. The others watched and the people around her went silent. The little boy looked at Hitomi with astonishment.  
  
Suddenly a carriage pulled up. It looked elaborate; it was a chestnut brown colour and was decorated with rims of gold. It had two white horses which chartered it. Hitomi then let go of the man and shoved him to the side as if he were nothing. The man was still screaming in pain and the other men gathered around him to see if he was alright.  
  
A man came out of the carriage and Hitomi saw everyone bow, he was wearing glasses, and had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Hitomi just stood her ground; she turned to see the little boy bowing.  
  
"What's all the commotion here?" the man asked.  
  
"King Dryden, this little boy stole and then this woman defended him and then hurt one of our men," the second man said. Dryden looked at Hitomi who had her arms crossed.  
  
"Well, what do you expect from the child, he has no family and the only way he can survive is to steal," Hitomi defended herself and the boy. "And then this man tried to hit me and all I was doing was defending myself, so he got what he deserves."  
  
"Is this true?" he said looking at the man.  
  
"Yes sir." the man started.  
  
"Guards, take these men to the dungeon and get that man a doctor," Dryden said. He smiled and looked at Hitomi. "From this day on children who have no families will be given a home where they will learn and be fed and be given a place to sleep."  
  
Hitomi smiled triumphantly, "Thank you," Hitomi mouthed as everyone cheered.  
  
"You men sort out that building over there, that will be there home," Dryden ordered. The men did as they were told. He then ordered some more instructions and people did as they were told.  
  
Hitomi then looked at the little boy, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Thanks to you," the boy replied. Hitomi giggled and gave the young boy a hug. Hitomi then felt a tap on his shoulder. She turned it was the man who gave orders.  
  
"Will you come with me to the palace?" he asked.  
  
"Um." She looked at the little boy.  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe," he then commanded another order and a woman came rushing and helped the little boy. He waved frantically as he was taken away and Hitomi waved back.  
  
"Come with me," He said and she followed him onto the carriage.  
  
_Great, I'm in trouble on my first day,_ Hitomi thought. The carriage then moved.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hitomi," she replied. "And yours?"  
  
"Dryden," he chuckled. _She has to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even more beautiful then my Millerna._ He thought. Hitomi looked at him with confusion. "Your name, I've never heard of it before."  
  
The mortals won't know of me until I'm of Godly status. She thought. "My mother liked to be original." She replied to his comment.  
  
"Yes I see. I've never seen anything quite like you," he said. "And must I say you are very wise. Children with no family can not help their actions."  
  
"Thank you," Hitomi said. The carriage stopped and Hitomi was helped out by a guard.  
  
She looked at the palace it was beautiful. Dryden observed her. It was like if she was looking at something for the first time, she had this beautiful childlike wonder which enchanted him.  
  
Hitomi realised what she was doing and stopped, she then followed Dryden into the palace.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dryden replied. "I just felt compelled too." Hitomi then found herself staring a picture of a city.  
  
"That's so beautiful," Hitomi said referring to the picture.  
  
"Yes it is, that is Fanel the capital of Fanelia, I just came from there," Dryden said.  
  
"I wish I could go," Hitomi said dreamily.  
  
"Well you can, I'm sending one of my soldiers there to help the king prepare there, and they can escort you there," Dryden said.  
  
Suddenly a little girl came running down the stairs. She had blond locks and blue eyes. "Papa," she cried. She ran to Dryden and Dryden scooped her in his arms and gave her a big hug. A blonde haired woman followed her. "Dryden," she cried. There was as a big embrace and then they turned to look at Hitomi who was observing.  
  
"Daddy, is that an angel?" the girl asked.  
  
Hitomi laughed. The other woman looked at Hitomi strangely.  
  
"Millerna this is Hitomi, Hitomi this is my wife Millerna," Dryden introduced them.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Millerna said. The woman was wearing a pink dress that wasn't like Hitomi's gown dress. Hitomi's came straight down but the woman's frilled like the little girls in between the bodice and the skirt.  
  
"Same here," Hitomi replied and continued to stare at the picture of Fanelia.  
  
Suddenly, a young, long, blonde haired man came down from the right hallway. Dryden saw and spoke firmly.  
  
"Allen, Fanelia has negotiated with the plans; I am to send you to aid King Van in the preparations," Dryden said to the young man. "Also you will be accompanying this young lady to Fanelia."  
  
Allen turned to look at her and his expression softened at the sight of her. "I'll be glad to, your majesty." Allen smiled.  
  
Hitomi just smiled back and then turned to look at the picture of Fanelia.  
  
"Hitomi, that's what I wanted to ask you," Dryden said. "How did you break that man's arm?" The others in the room looked at her.  
  
"My father's a powerful man, I just inherited it I guess," Hitomi replied. Millerna laughed with Hitomi and so did the little girl.  
  
_Fanelia, I can't wait,_ She thought._

**LW: READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chap 3

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy! **

**Declaimer: I don't own Michelle Branch's "Here with me."**

**  
**Dryden was gazing outside onto his country Asturia, from the large ornate windows in the palace. He wasn't really looking at the city but he was in deep thought. Dryden was so busy dwelling on his thoughts that he didn't realise that Millerna had entered the room.  
  
Millerna gave a wryly smile as she came up behind him and grabbed his waist. This caused Dryden to jump in shock. He turned behind him to see Millerna giggling. He then gave her a heavy sigh to show his disapproval, at what she had just done. She still carried on giggling and Dryden gave up his attitude and laughed with her. She always knew how to break down his emotional defences. Dryden then held out his arms to her and she came into them and they embraced. They had embraced for a couple of minutes until Millerna pulled back and looked at Dryden straight in the eye.  
  
"You know, for once you might have found a perfect girl for Van," Millerna said and flicked his nose.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Dryden asked.  
  
"She's different from the others," Millerna replied.  
  
"How is she different?" Dryden questioned.  
  
"Well, for a start she's not a bimbo," Millerna emphasised the bimbo as she replied.  
  
"Alana and Larissa weren't bimbos," Dryden corrected.  
  
"No they weren't, but they were the dullest women I've ever met," Millerna said.  
  
"Well, no one's perfect," Dryden commented. Millerna shot him a glare. "Apart from you, my darling"  
  
Millerna simply smiled. "Yeah that is true, but come on Dryden the girls you picked out for Van the last several times, was just unbelievably ridiculous."  
  
"So how is Hitomi different?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Well her clothing for one but the rest of her..." Millerna stuttered. "I can't explain it but she's got this passion inside of her that seems to make her glow on the outside as well as the inside, and she's smart. She gave me that impression when I spoke to her, at breakfast today and she's quite pretty, obviously not as pretty as me," Millerna replied.  
  
"No one can compare to your beauty, darling," Dryden quickly agreed. Millerna then hit him in the arm.  
  
"I hope Van likes her," Millerna said. "He really does deserve some happiness."  
  
"Yeah same here," Dryden said.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't dismiss her like that, because of his last previous experiences with the women you choose," Millerna sighed heavily. Dryden was about to say something but instead he chose not to. "And let's also hope that Allen doesn't make any moves on her."  
  
Dryden looked at her curiously, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Our Knight of Caeli, is a bit of playboy, haven't you noticed?" Millerna asked surprised.  
  
"I don't notice those sorts of things," Dryden replied. "Anyway, what can we do now? Allen and Hitomi have already left for Fanelia."  
  
"Yeah I suppose," Millerna said. "You really didn't notice." Dryden just gave her a glance. "You moron," she laughed and held tightly onto his arm as they both looked out of the window onto the city.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi kept looking out of the carriage, stunned by the beauty of the countryside. Allen watched her intensively. Hitomi didn't notice that Allen was staring at her.  
  
"So Hitomi, where are you from?" Allen asked.  
  
"Me, umm....."Hitomi hesitated. "I'm really not from anyway, I just move around from city to city."  
  
"Oh I see," Allen said. "I bet you've had many boyfriends."  
  
"None at all, actually," Hitomi laughed.  
  
"I just can't believe that," Allen responded.  
  
"Well it's true, I've never really met anybody who I could get close to," she said. "Not to mention three older, protective brothers." She laughed. "Especially Ha..." She didn't finish off her sentence. Suddenly a rush of sadness swept her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Allen asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hitomi replied looking at her feet.  
  
Allen then stretched forward and placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him.  
  
"Whatever it is, just remember I'll be there to help you." Allen then squeezed her hand gently. This caused Hitomi to blush.  
  
"Well, thank you," Hitomi awkwardly replied.  
  
"You know, I've never met anyone as beautiful as you," Allen said softly. Hitomi didn't know how to reply to that. She just felt her cheeks get hotter. "You know I'm surprised that you're not married yet."  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to say, she was never used to someone hitting on her like that. Hitomi gently removed her hand from his. "I'm flattered but you're making me, feel, rather uncomfortable." She finally said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Hitomi," He said. "I'm just not used to being around such beauty."  
  
"I'm not that pretty, I can assure you," Hitomi said.  
  
Allen gave her an odd look and then he sat back properly in his place. "It's a nice day today, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes it is, Apollo must be in a good mood," She replied.  
  
"Yes he must be, you know some people say that I look like Apollo," Allen smiled.  
  
Hitomi tried to hold back her laughter. _Is this guy for real? _She thought. "I don't think so," She replied. Allen gave her that odd look again. Hitomi then changed the conversation. "How long have we got till we get to Fanelia?"  
  
"Well we left in the morning around nine o'clock and we should arrive there around five so we have two more hours to go," Allen replied.  
  
"Have you ever been to Fanelia before?" She asked still trying to divert the conversation further.  
  
"Quite a few times, it's a beautiful city. I take it you haven't been," Allen replied.  
  
"No, I've never been," Hitomi said and then she looked out of the carriage again.  
  
***  
  
Éclat was sat on his throne in quite a sad mood. His daughter Hitomi would soon have to become a Goddess and so he wouldn't see her as much. Hitomi was Éclat's youngest daughter and so he loved her very much as she was the baby of the family.  
  
But Hitomi rarely came out of her room since Hades had become a God. Sometimes he wouldn't see her for several days. He was very worried for his daughter. Éclat was very tall and he had shoulder length gold hair with green eyes. He was truly a bronzed masterpiece. On his head he wore a crown to represent the fact he was the king of the Gods.  
  
"Hera," He yelled. Hera came instantly to him.  
  
"Yes my love," she said.  
  
"I want to see Hitomi," Éclat said. "Our little girl is going to become a Goddess and so we will rarely see her after that. And we rarely see her now, so, I want you and me to spend time with our daughter until she becomes Goddess."  
  
Hera smiled. "That's a splendid idea."  
  
"I thought so," Éclat said. "It feels like yesterday when she was this small and she would giggle around me and run after _Hades in these Halls. Oh, Hera I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Same here," Hera said. "She's our youngest child; we need to spend the little time with her to the fullest."  
  
"Hitomi," he sighed. "I haven't been much of a father to you but I'll make it up."  
  
"I'll go get her," Hera said. "I haven't seen that girl for two days."  
  
"Well it's better than me. I haven't seen her for a week." Éclat said embarrassed. Hera then nodded and left to go get Hitomi.  
  
***  
  
"It's so beautiful," Hitomi shrieked with excitement. They had finally reached Fanelia.  
  
"We are not quite there, yet," Allen said. "We have to travel another ten minutes to get to Fanel the capital."  
  
"Well you can drop me of here," Hitomi said.  
  
"I can't, King Dryden has gave me specific orders that you will accompany me to the capital, Fanel. He even has had your accommodation sorted," Allen told her.  
  
"Oh, that was nice of Dryden. Where will I be staying?" She asked.  
  
"Why, in the castle of course," Allen replied.  
  
"Oh okay," Hitomi then sat back.  
  
When they finally reached the castle, Hitomi was astounded at its sheer beauty. It was decorated with green vines and roses. The whole country was green. Hitomi was still wearing her blue satin dress with all of her accessories.  
  
When the carriage stopped Hitomi was the first to come out. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Well, the King will be pleased to know you like it," A new voice said. Hitomi turned to it to see a young cat girl with pink hair.  
  
"I don't just like it, I love it," Hitomi smiled.  
  
Allen came out of the carriage and saw the cat girl, "Greetings Merle," Allen said.  
  
"Hey, Allen," the cat girl said. "Who's she?"  
  
"This is Hitomi, King Dryden asked me to accompany her here," Allen replied.  
  
"Oh, I see," Merle said grinning.  
  
Hitomi noticed that there was lush green garden behind the palace. "Could I go see the Garden?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Sure, but first let me take you to your room," Merle said. "Allen, you know where your room is?" Allen nodded and left.  
  
"Okay," Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, you follow me," Merle instructed. Hitomi did as she was told. As she walked through the palace she was stunned. It was truly a beautiful place. Merle then stopped at a large mahogany door. "Here's your room." She turned the handle to reveal a large beautiful white room.  
  
It had pillows made of white feathers on the bed and the bed sheets looked like silk. The curtains were extraordinary they were made out of white velvet and had pearls sewed onto them. She also noticed a large white wardrobe that was also decorated with white feathers. She then went out onto the balcony and saw the beautiful lush garden. It had the most beautiful and exotic flowers. And the trees were all sorts of greens.  
  
"Your bedroom's in the north wing, so you're the only person in this wing except for the king," Merle said.  
  
"So, why am I in the same wing as the king?" Hitomi asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, the west wing is being prepared for the big meeting. The east wing is where all the staff sleep and the south wing is where knights like Allen stay. Normally you would be put in the west wing," Merle replied.  
  
"So which wing do you sleep in?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The east wing," Merle replied. "This room belonged to King's mother before she died so you're lucky you're in it."  
  
"Which one's the king's room?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions," Merle replied. "He's in room next to yours. Okay that's everything. Also dinners in five minutes," Merle said and left.  
  
_This place is beautiful just like home_, she thought.  
  
***_

 "Hitomi isn't in her room," Hera cried as she told Éclat.  
  
"What?" Éclat yelled. "Where could my princess be?"  
  
"I checked all her usual places but she wasn't there," Hera said almost breaking out into tears.  
  
"Get me Mercury," He yelled.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi felt stuffed after that meal. It was truly delicious. She had given her thanks to the chef and now she was in the garden, looking at the beautiful flowers.  
  
Allen wasn't there at dinner; apparently he was talking to the king. Hitomi then saw a tiny horse with wings.  
  
She cupped her hands and it flew into it. It was tickling her which caused her to laugh.  
  
_I love this place_, Hitomi said mentally.  
  
***  
  
The king had just come out of a meeting with the knight of Caeli, Allen. He was exhausted; he hadn't eaten and didn't really want to. He had now retreated to his bedroom or his sanctuary as he most liked to call it.   
  
His bedroom was all sorts of blues. He was too tired to do anything. The sun was getting ready to set as he could see the orange red colour enter through his window.  
  
He loved it when the sun set so he went outside onto the balcony and looked out. It was a beautiful sight. He kept staring at it until he heard some laughing.  
  
He then saw a beautiful young female playing with several horse flies in the garden. She was truly a sight. She was wearing a pale blue dress which looked like a gown. And her jewellery was extraordinary. The girl was dancing the strangest dance but the young king was enchanted by her every single movement.  
  
"I must go investigate," Van whispered and moved slowly off the balcony.  
  
***  
  
Mercury arrived as fast as he could. He was wearing his swift boots which had wings on them. This allowed him to travel very fast.  
  
"Yes, grandfather," Mercury said.  
  
"Your aunt Hitomi has gone missing," Éclat said emotionally.  
  
"But where could she go?" Mercury asked. "Have you tried her quarters?" 

"Hera has checked every single place she could possibly be," Éclat said.  
  
"Maybe she's gone to visit Hades," Mercury said.  
  
"She would have told us if she did," Hera said.  
  
"Mercury I want you to go to all the Gods and Goddesses and ask them if the know the whereabouts of Hitomi," Éclat instructed.  
  
"Okay, but what happens if no body knows where she is?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Then we will all search for her," Hera replied.  
  
Mercury simply nodded and was off.  
  
***  
  
Van crept up behind the young female who was still dancing. Hitomi turned to see him and stopped immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said and laughed.  
  
Van now saw her eyes more clearly. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.  
  
"It's okay," Van whispered. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hitomi, Dryden sent me here," she said. Hitomi looked at the young man. He was truly a work of art. If she hadn't known better she could have easily mistaken him for a God. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Van, the King of Fanelia," he replied.  
  
"Oh my," Hitomi gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. She then did a little curtsey and looked up at him.  
  
"I've never seen anyone dance in the garden before," Van laughed.  
  
"Sorry, it was just so pretty and I'm a moron," Hitomi said.  
  
Van laughed. "No your not," Van smiled. "You're interesting."  
  
Hitomi blushed. She felt a connection with the young king, one that she didn't understand. "Do you think anyone else saw me dancing?" She asked.  
  
"I doubt it, no one else is in the north wing apart from me," Van replied.  
  
"And me," She added. Van looked at her surprised. "Merle gave me that room next to yours, the one that belonged to your mother. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Van replied smiling. "It's beautiful room so it should have a beautiful person staying in it."  
  
Hitomi didn't understand why she liked it so much, being commented by the king and not Allen. The day had turned out very interesting.

***

Mercury had been around to nearly all the God and Goddesses and none of all them had seen or heard from Hitomi. Mercury started to get worried. The last person he had to go and see was the God of the Underworld, Hades. Mercury had always had been afraid of Hades. Everyone was scared of him except Hitomi. Hitomi revealed a soft side to Hades. Hades was his uncle and who was younger them. Mercury had now reached the underworld.  
  
It was not a dark or horrible place. It wasn't eerie or anything, well depending on how good of a mortal you had been in their mortal life. The good people went to a beautiful place and their souls lived happily but the bad people they were subjected to a life full of torture.  
  
Mercury then rushed into Hades domain. Hades domain on other hand was dark and eerie. He always seemed to enjoy the dark. Mercury saw Hades immediately. If Hitomi wasn't here then she couldn't be anywhere. That was the conclusion that was drawn from Mercury's thoughts.  
  
"Hades," Mercury cried. Hades turned to see Mercury. Hades had been busy deciding on whether a certain soul would have a blissful afterlife or a miserable afterlife.  
  
"Yes Mercury," Hades said. Hades was extremely beautiful. He had Black hair with blond streaks all over the place and his eyes gave the glow as he looked at someone. Hades wore his trademark black outfit.  
  
"Is Hitomi here?" Mercury asked.  
  
"No," Hades replied. "Why?"  
  
"She's gone missing," Mercury said. "You were our last hope, I've asked every other God and Goddess and they don't know where she is."  
  
"What?" Hades roared. Mercury grew scared. He saw Hades blonde streaks light up like a flame of a fire. "Where could she be?"  
  
"We don't know, it seems that we'll have to send out a search party to find her," Mercury said worryingly. "I better go tell all the Gods and Goddesses to go see grandfather straight away." He turned towards Hades only to see pain in Hades mind, body and soul.  
  
"Hitomi," Hades yelled as loud as if he could.  
  
***

Hitomi turned around towards the garden. "What is it Hitomi?" Van asked.  
  
"I thought I heard someone call my name," Hitomi said worryingly.  
  


  
***  
  
The Gods and Goddesses were gathered together on Mount Olympus. There was never such a gathering of all the Gods and Goddesses such as this.  
  
"Where was she last?" Siren asked.  
  
"The last time I saw her, was in bedroom two days ago," Hera replied, who was ready to bawl out into tears.  
  
"Mother, don't worry we'll find Hitomi," Tirana said trying to comfort her.  
  
"You don't think she was kidnapped," Ares said.  
  
"She couldn't have been, no mortal could possibly come onto Olympus," Poseidon. "Isn't that right grandfather?"  
  
"That is true," Éclat replied.  
  
"But maybe it wasn't a mortal but a God or Goddess," Ifrit grunted.  
  
They all looked around at one another to see if there were any of them looking suspicious.  
  
"I think Apollo took her," Eros cried.  
  
"What?" Alexander cried in defence of his son.  
  
"Everyone knows Apollo has been dying to make Hitomi his wife," Eros cried.  
  
"Apollo," Athena whispered as she looked at her son.  
  
"I admit I have feelings for her but I did not take her, anyway it might have been Eros or Poseidon, as they also have feelings for her," Apollo said in his defence.  
  
Suddenly an uproar had arisen and all the Gods and Goddesses where blaming each other. Éclat was too upset to care. His little girl was missing and nothing mattered to him at that time but her.  
  
"Silence," A voice cried. They all turned their attention to the voice. It was Hades. They all became silent. He was with his companion Cerberus, the three headed dog who guarded Hades. "Look at you, it's pathetic. You're all here fighting while my sister is probably down there somewhere." Hades cried as he pointed at Gaea. He then gave a strange look to his father.  
  
"He's right," Echidna the mother of Typhus and grandmother of Cerberus said. "Hitomi is probably down there somewhere."  
  
"That means that Hitomi must have went there by her will," Shiva laughed. "She can't stand us so she ran away." (NB: Shiva looks like FFX one.)  
  
"That's not true," Éclat cried finally listening to the conversation. "My little girl would never leave me."  
  
All the Gods and Goddesses became silent as the realised that their King was suffering from the loss of his daughter. Hades laughed at his father's comment. Éclat eyed the boy dangerously.  
  
"We must split up to find Hitomi," Isis said. "That way we will cover more ground."  
  
"So, who searches which area?" Poseidon asked.  
  
"We all search the area or city that has a major shrine of ourselves," Siren said. "So mine will be Asturia."  
  
"Good idea, mother," Mercury said. "So my country will be Godemshen."  
  
"So mine is Moltres," Ifrit cried.  
  
"Well it's about time I saw those stupid mortals in Snowdonia," Shiva sighed. Poseidon gave her a look. "I'll look for Hitomi of course."  
  
All the Gods set of for their destinations in search of Hitomi. "Cerberus it's seems we'll be paying Hanshora a visit." Hades said and with that they were off.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi stood on the balcony. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was on many things, her father, her mother, her family, Hades and even the King of Fanelia. She had only briefly spoken to the King for half an hour and she had felt like she had known him her whole life. It was an emotion that Hitomi hadn't felt before. It was a sweet and tender emotion. Hitomi didn't know what do know at that time, so she decided to sing:  
_  
  
_

_'It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away  
  
Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face  
  
How you turned away and left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me.'_  
  
Hitomi smiled. She had sung about her relationship with Hades except of course she had told Hades she loved him. (As in a love for a sibling.) _I'm so glad that he left if he didn't I'd still be so dependant on him. She said to herself.  
  
As she turned to go back inside the room, she saw Van staring at her from his balcony. His and her, balconies were right next to each other.  
  
"Your majesty," she cried. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Enough to know, you have a beautiful voice," Van said. He had been enchanted by her. He remembered only a few moments ago he had woken up to her beautiful voice. She had him drawn to her like no other women could.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I woke you up," Hitomi said. "A king needs his sleep." _

"It doesn't matter," Van spoke in boyish tone.  
  
"I better go to bed," Hitomi whispered as she walked into her bedroom.  
  
Van didn't know what overcame him, but he jumped over the railings of the balcony which separated her room from his.  
  
"Hitomi," he cried softly. She turned to see the young raven haired king. He was wearing a white baggy shirt with white baggy trousers. Hitomi was wearing her usual white silk nightgown. The only Jewellery that was on her was her earrings; the rest of it was on her bed side table.  
  
"Your majesty, what are you doing?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Please just call me Van," he said. Hitomi just nodded gently that she would. He then spoke again "Tell me all about you," Van asked.  
  
"Now?" Hitomi asked shocked.  
  
"No time like the present," Van replied.  
_  
Mortals are really eager people_, Hitomi said to herself. "Well let's sit down."  
  
Hitomi went and sat on the bed, she patted the bed to tell Van to come and sit next to her. He hesitantly sat next her. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything, your family. What are they like?" Van asked.  
  
"My family, I have three brothers and three sisters and I'm the youngest," Hitomi replied.  
  
"I'm the youngest in mine to," Van said. "I'm the only one left though."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"It's okay it was a long time ago," Van said. "And I only had one sibling; it must be nice to have a large family."  
  
Hitomi stuttered for a moment. "It's okay."  
  
"So what brought you to Fanelia?" Van asked.  
  
"I saw a picture of it in Asturia," She replied. "It looked so beautiful so I came with the help of Dryden and Allen."  
  
"Allen," Van said shocked.  
  
"Yes, he's quite the playboy, he made so many moves on me on the carriage ride here," she giggled. "And then he had the nerve to say that he resembled Apollo."  
  
Van watched her as she laughed, it caused Van to laugh. The two then began to talk some more.  
  
***

 "Allen where's Lord Van?" Merle screeched.  
  
"I believe he's still asleep," Allen replied.  
  
"But he never stays a sleep for this long," Merle commented. "He' usually up by now."  
  
Van then entered the room. He was smiling. Something the king rarely did.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Van said. Allen looked at the king as he if had gone nuts.  
  
"Your majesty, are you okay?" Allen asked.  
  
"I'm great," Van said. "Anyway let's get down to the more pressing matters." He spoke seriously. "The meeting." Allen simply nodded and the two started to discuss it.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi was wondering around the castle when she accidentally stumbled onto Van who was talking to Allen very seriously and who had been obviously arguing with him. They both noticed her enter.  
  
"Hitomi," they both said in union.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to find someone to show me Fanelia," Hitomi said.  
  
"I'll show you," Van suggested eagerly.  
  
"You seem busy," Hitomi said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"She's right your majesty, I'll show her Fanelia," Allen suggested.  
  
"No it's okay, I'll show her Fanelia. It's best if she sees it with someone who knows the place off by heart and I'm sure you can take care of the arrangements." Van said. Allen couldn't get his words in. "I knew you could." And with that the King left and went to Hitomi's side.  
  
"Follow me," Van said and Hitomi giggled and did as she was instructed.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi had fallen in love with Fanelia. It was a beautiful green country. And she had fallen in love with the King. She tried to hide it but it was so difficult. She was most worried about this feeling because she hardly knew him. But she knew he was a kind and honest man. _Love is_ _so strange,_ she thought.  
  
"It's strange," Van said as they walking around the markets of Fanel.  
  
"What is?" Hitomi asked wondering if he had heard her thoughts.  
  
"The sun is not out burning as brightly as it normally does," Van replied.  
  
"That's true," Hitomi noted also_. What's wrong with Apollo?_ She thought to herself.  
  
"Where's Fanelia's shrine?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We don't have one," Van replied.  
  
"How, come?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well Fanelia, came out of war about four years ago and well the last shrine was destroyed," Van replied.  
  
"Then why don't you build another one," Hitomi questioned.  
  
"Because we are unsure which God or Goddess we should build the shrine for," Van sighed.  
  
"Why don't you have a shrine to the last God or Goddess you had," Hitomi said sensibly.  
  
"Well everyone has a shrine to Éclat," Van answered. "Do you want me to show you the remains of it?"  
  
"Yes please," Hitomi replied.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi stood at the ruins. It was truly beautiful and sad at the same time. She saw that the dismantled statues and rumble was everywhere. She saw rims of gold and silver shattered all over the place. She then saw her father's face on the floor. She picked up the stone of his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She placed the stone down and turned towards Van. "Why would someone do this?"  
  
"I don't know," Van replied. "You can thank the people of Hanshora for this."  
  
"Hanshora," she whispered. _That's Hades' city. _She said to herself.  
  
"Their reason for attacking Fanelia was apparently that the God of the Underworld told them to," Van muttered angrily.  
  
"What?" Hitomi cried.  
  
"Yeah apparently he wanted to over throne his father Éclat and rule as the King of the Gods," Van said. "That's apparently why the shrine is the mostly badly damaged building."  
  
"Who told you this?" Hitomi asked desperately.  
  
"Their King, when we captured him," Van answered. "I personally don't believe him."  
  
Hitomi smiled when Van said that. _He's so wonderful,_ she thought.  
  
"Hitomi," he whispered. His head was bowed down.  
  
"Yes Van," Hitomi said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Hitomi, your voice could surpass that of the goddess Siren, your beauty would surpass that of Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) and your wisdom would surpass that of the great goddess Athena."  
  
Hitomi blushed furiously. She couldn't control the warmth that hit her cheeks. "Hitomi you have a spell on me," Van continued. "I've hardly known you but I can't control myself."  
  
Hitomi hesitated to speak, "Van, I'm really not that special just a normal girl."  
  
"But your not," Van cried. "You can't be normal, you're perfect, you......must be a Goddess."  
  
Hitomi was in shock. _He knows,_ he mind thought. "I'm nothing."  
  
"Hitomi you're everything I want in a women," he said furiously blushing. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so unlike him. He usually couldn't say anything around women and now here he was pouring his heart out.  
  
"You don't even know me," Hitomi sighed.  
  
"I know..." Van stuttered. He couldn't get the next the words out. "I know that..."  
  
"You know that..." Hitomi repeated his words hoping he would continue.  
  
"I love you," Van whispered. Hitomi was taken aback by his word.  
  
"You've only known me for one day," Hitomi said.  
  
"I know," Van said frustrated. "I don't understand it myself, when I first saw you I knew." He paused for a moment. "It's like Aphrodite had Cupid hit an arrow in my heart when I first set my eyes on you."  
  
Hitomi looked around. _She's not here is she?_ Hitomi thought looking around. "Van," she whispered. She knew she couldn't hide the feelings she had for him. He had spoken with her all night and they had so much in common. She had fallen in love with him and she knew she couldn't deny it.  
_  
This is all so sudden, _Hitomi thought. _I hardly know him. But I don't want anyone else. I want him. She finally decided. I love him. Oh Olympus, he's my soul mate. _Her thoughts were decided.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Van looked down hiding his face from hers. There was a long pause and the silence was destroying Van. He needed her to speak now. The anticipation was killing him.  
  
"Then let it be," Hitomi finally said.  
  
Van looked up at her, curious to what she had just said.  
  
"I'll be here with you forever," Hitomi smiled and took his hand and held it.  
  
Van then bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I will," she replied. "But on one condition."  
  
"Anything," Van said.  
  
"We marry quickly and the ceremony is small," Hitomi said. Her thoughts were now on her father and how he would react, if he knew.  
  
"That's fine by me," Van softly spoke. He desperately wanted to kiss her but he simply slipped his hands to her waists and brought her in close, to his body. She wrapped her hands around his neck and they embraced. "You've made me the happiest man alive, Hitomi." The warmth of her body soothed him entirely.  
  
Hitomi held on to him tightly. "I'm so happy too." But her expression didn't change. She was worried.

***

Hitomi contemplated about her actions as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her thoughts dominated her consciousness that she was unaware of everything around her.  
  
Her mind at that very moment in time was like a battle field or even better to describe her consciousness; it was like a court room where arguments were being disputed for both sides and Hitomi having to be the judge. The person or in her case Goddess who had to give the final verdict.  
  
_'I love Van, I am certain of this,'_ Hitomi pondered. _'But if father finds me who knows what he'll_ _do to me or even worse Van.'_ Hitomi felt her eyes start to squint as her vision started to go hazy; this was then soon followed by a shiny tear which formed in the corner of her eye. It trickled down her cheek. 'If _anything happened to Van, I don't know what I would do.'_ Her thoughts proceeded on this matter. The young Goddess felt as if she were in a life or death situation. Her actions could lead to deadly consequences and outcomes on not only herself but Van and maybe even his people.  
  
_'But don't you deserve you any happiness,'_ She heard a mental voice say. _'You've been miserable nearly all your life. Not even Hades had made your feel this type of happiness, the happiness Van had provided you. This feeling you have with him it's so intimate.'  
  
Hitomi gently rubbed the tear of her face. _'I deserve a little happiness even if it's for a little while.' _Hitomi had made a compromise within herself. _'I love Van and nothing in the entire universe can change the way I feel for him.'_  
  
Hitomi then went over to the mahogany drawer where she had placed her long white satin gloves. Hitomi decided at that time that there were some benefits in being a Goddess or in her case the daughter of a God. Hitomi was able to make her very thoughts into a reality, well to certain extent. She could not meddle in people's affairs but she could make her dream wedding dress. It was truly magnificent.  
  
The white she wore was even purer than that of a swan or that of a blanket of untouched fresh snow. Hitomi carefully put her gloves on her hands she was finally was able to concentrate on her surroundings as she had resolved the doubts that had crossed her. She slithered over to the mirror to have one last look at herself before the big moment. In the mirror she saw a woman not a girl, who was wearing a strapless white dress which flowed gracefully to the bottom and that covered many feet behind her. The trail of her dress was transparent and her dress at the front had a large slit which had its edges had lashings of white soft feathers attached to them. The hem of the top and the bottom of the dress where decorated in white pearls which looked like sequins.  
  
The torso of the dress was pure white silk and the top of it clung to Hitomi's breasts so it moved with every breath no matter how soft it was. Two small wings were ornamented at the back of her gown which drifted off. Her silk gloves completed her at wedding dress. Hitomi's hair meanwhile was accommodated into a simple ponytail which could pass of as a bun. The ends were wisped into curls and on her head lay a tiara.  
  
The tiara was silver and was encrusted with diamonds of all shapes and sizes. Van had given it to her as wedding present; he told her it was a tradition that the queen of Fanelia wears it on her wedding day so it more of tradition then anything but she didn't care because it was beautiful and it was from him.  
  
'I hope he likes my appearance,' Hitomi smiled in the mirror as she slipped her feet into the glass heels and took the white transparent silk shift which lay on her bed and placed it over her head.  
  
***  
  
Van Fanel struggled to adjust his collar in the right position. It was irritating the young King. He couldn't seem to decide how he wanted his collar of his shirt to look. He decided against any sort of tie and now the young king stood glancing into the large mirror, trying to decide whether to have his top button open or not. He started too moan as the situation started to agitate him further. Suddenly he was interrupted as he heard a choke of laughter. He turned his head to the direction of the laughter.  
  
"Balgus, what do you think is so funny?" Van asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"You, your majesty," Balgus replied honestly.  
  
"I just want to like half presentable on my wedding day, I might as well make the effort today as I don't seem to bother on other days," Van angrily spoke.  
  
"I'm sure Lady Hitomi will think you look dashing," Balgus tried to reassure him.  
  
Van then finally decided to keep the top button open. "How do I look?"  
  
Balgus glanced over at the young king. He had known Van ever since he was a baby and now here he stood as the best man and the witness to the wedding. Van was wearing black trousers which had a golden dragon pattern down the side of the left leg. He wore a white-cream shirt which was slightly crumpled at the bottom and the buttons were golden. He also wore cufflinks which had the Fanelian crest on them. Balgus had tried to persuade Van to wear a Jacket on top but Van refused. Van told Balgus that it would look inappropriate.  
  
"Very nice, your majesty," Balgus replied. Van smiled and turned away to find his shoes. Balgus had never seen the young king smile but he wasn't too keen on the secrecy of the wedding and the fact he had only known Lady Hitomi for two days but he had never seen Van so enthusiastic about anything until now. Balgus could not hide his anxieties any longer. "Lord Van, don't you think this wedding is a little sudden?"  
  
Van directed his attention to Balgus when he heard that question. Van didn't say anything for a moment until he had finished placing his feet in his shoes. "No I don't." His response was strange.  
  
"Lord Van, I am devoted to you and Fanelia but I must express my concerns, this wedding, well, it just seems so sudden and why all the secrecy Lord Van?" Balgus voiced his concerns.  
  
"I love Hitomi," Van uttered. He then stared down at the ground. "And I'll do anything for her." He rose is voice slightly, raising his head in the process  
  
"She wants this secrecy?" Balgus asked.  
  
"Yes," Van whispered.  
  
"But Lord Van don't you think it's strange that she wants this marriage to be unknown, maybe she's hiding something." Balgus spoke honestly.  
  
"I do think it's strange but Balgus I love her," Van replied to Balgus' concerns.  
  
"Lord Van, I'm getting worried, you don't think she's an enchantress," Balgus worryingly said.  
  
"Well let her enchant me," Van angrily uttered.  
  
"Or even worse she could already be a married," Balgus' ideas increasingly worried Balgus further as he didn't want to see the King hurt in any form.  
  
"Then I pity the man who lost her," Van said. Balgus' facial expression changed into disbelief at what he heard the King say. "Balgus just please be happy for me, you, Marcella (Balgus' wife), the priest, Hitomi and I will be the only people who will have knowledge of the union that Hitomi and I are to make, so please I'm in no mood for this attitude that you are portraying towards me. I just want this day to be remembered as a happy occasion not one where I have to listen to someone's doubts because Balgus I can assure you, I have no doubts whatsoever."  
  
Balgus sighed in heavily and deeply. "Yes Lord Van and I wouldn't call night time, the day time." Balgus laughed. Van let out little laugh. "Let's get going." And with that both men left the room.  
  
***  
  
Hades' thoughts were a mixture of anxiety, angry and sorrow. __"Where could she be?" He voiced out load.  
  
Hades continued to look in the streets of Hanshora in any bids to find his little sister. It was dark now and his concerns for had reached a new level__. 'What possessed her to come here? Didn't she think anybody would care? Didn't she think about me and my feelings?' Hades' mind was fixed on Hitomi.  
  
Hades suddenly realised he was getting stares. He didn't care, he needed to find her. Suddenly a bunch of young men appeared in front of him. Two of them were muscular and only one of the muscular men was tall. Two of the other men carried what looked like a metal rods and the other man who looked like their leader, just stood in the middle of them.  
  
"Give us all you money," The man in the middle said roughly.  
  
Hades smiled sheepishly at them, he almost looked like he was ready to laugh. "Or what?" Hades asked with a strange smirk on his face.  
  
The muscular men cracked their knuckles and then men with the metal bars hit their hands with the bar softly. "Or you'll regret it," The man in the middle replied.  
  
"I strangely don't think so," Hades grinned harder. Hades was ready to show them his blond streaks blaze out like fire when he heard a voice cry.  
  
"Leave him alone, you bullies," The voice said. Hades turned his attention towards it and saw a young female.  
  
"Hitomi," he whispered. He looked at her again and realised it wasn't her. Instead he saw a woman in a scarlet halter top and what looked like blue faded jean. _'The woman's wearing_ __pants.' Hades thought with surprise. The female had light brown hair which had blonde highlights in it and she had lucid blue eyes. Her eyes had courage and certain degree of fierceness.  
  
"You stay out of this," The middle man said.  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you idiots bully any more people," she yelled.  
  
"Get her," the middle man said. Hades saw the two men with metal bars come after her.  
  
Hades was ready to help her but he turned out she didn't need. The shorter man with the bar swung at her first but she ducked out the way and kicked him with great force with her right leg. She then grabbed the bar off him and struck it at the other man. But he managed to block the attack and a loud 'clang' sound was heard. He then tried to ram into her by holding the bar horizontally but she somehow jumped over and then swung the bar at the back of his legs which caused him to fall over and scream in agony. Hades laughed.  
  
"If you can't take her what makes you think you can take me!" Hades exclaimed. He then looked seriously at the other men and then he made his purple eyes glow brightly.  
  
"He's a demon." The tall muscular man yelled and ran off.  
  
"Wait for me," the other muscular man said and ran after him.  
  
"I'll get you next time," The leader said and ran after them.  
  
The town became peaceful again. Hades turned his attention to the young female. "I could have handled the situation."  
  
"I do not doubt that you could," She smiled as she tossed the right hand side of her hair with her hand backwards. Her hair was in between wavy and curly and her lips were pink as the pinkest flowers. Hades found himself attracted to her. He didn't know till now that he liked girls who could kick ass. Maybe because he didn't know that many girls, except Hitomi but she was his sister. 'Hitomi' He thought.  
  
"My name is Persephone," she smiled. "And yours is?"  
  
"Err…Ha…ydn..." Hades eventually replied.  
  
***  
  
"Do you Hitomi take King Van Slanzar Le Fanel to be your husband?" The priest asked.  
  
"I do," Hitomi replied. Van's eyes kept reverting to Hitomi.  
  
"Do you Van Slanzar Le Fanel take Hitomi to be your wife?" The priest asked.  
  
"I do," Van responded rapidly which caused Balgus to laugh.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you now may kiss the bride," The priest said.  
  
Van turned towards Hitomi and slowly lifted the silk shift of her face and tossed it gently behind her. He looked straight into her eyes. "You look beautiful," he whispered, as he got closer to her face. He then positioned his face as he got closer to her and then softly their lips touched. Van had wanted to explore her further right then but he didn't think it was appropriate and he was sure they would have time for further explorations as the night would proceed.  
  
They had married in the ruins of the temple. That was Hitomi's wish and so Van had granted it. Van moved apart from Hitomi. He then took her hand and led her to the carriage. Balgus and Marcella followed behind them.  
  
Balgus gently whispered in Van's ear. "Shall we be expecting an heir to the throne soon?"  
  
Van blushed furiously, he was bright red. "Balgus," Van exclaimed. Balgus laughed.  
  
Hitomi then noticed Van's red cheeks. "What's wrong Van?" she said as they got in the carriage.  
  
"Nothing, my wife" he replied and kissed her forehead as they seated.  
  
***  
  
Van watched Hitomi's breasts move with his corner of his eye as she breathed every breath. The dress looked spectacular on her. He was interested to know where she had purchased it from but he wouldn't deal with that now. They slowly walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Hitomi no longer wore the shift on her head and she had let her hair down but she still had the tiara seated on her head. The walked on until Hitomi stopped at her bedroom door.  
  
"Night Van," she said.  
  
"Hitomi," Van said shocked.  
  
"Yes," Hitomi turned towards him.  
  
"Don't you want to sleep in my room or should I say our room?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't understand," Hitomi replied. "I'm so sorry Van, I'm new at this."  
  
"It's alright," Van said. "If you want to sleep in your room you can," Van spoke with a little disappointment.  
  
"No, I'll sleep in yours," Hitomi giggled. She then followed Van to his room. Van held the door open for her as she glided in. Hitomi looked astonished as she glanced around at Van's room. She then heard Van shut the door. "Van, the room's beautiful," she commented.  
  
"I suppose," he replied. Van then went and placed himself on the bed as Hitomi continued to gaze on at the extraordinary room. It was light blue in places and then dark blue and the bits of white all over the place.  
  
"This feels like I'm on the sky," Hitomi laughed. She then realised the long trail her dress had behind her and she watched it move with her as she walked. It interested her a great deal and Van watched her eagerly as she did this. She then looked up towards Van and smiled. Van smiled back but she could feel his unease. She then sat herself next to him. "What's wrong, my love?  
  
Van contemplated for a moment, "Hitomi, it will be my first time."  
  
"I've never been married too." "Hitomi said.  
  
"Well that, but I meant the other thing," Van muttered. "What other thing?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You know..." Van replied hesitantly.  
  
"No I don't," Hitomi responded.  
  
"You know making love," Van uttered as he went bright red.  
  
"Making love, what's that?" Hitomi asked. Van's eyes widened in disbelief that she didn't know.  
  
"Hitomi, it's what all husband and wife's do, hasn't anyone told you?" Van questioned.  
  
"No," Hitomi replied starting to get upset. "I'm so sorry. I guess I'm stupid." _'Why didn't mother and father tell me about this?'_  
  
"No your not, you're my innocent little angel," Van said. He then embraced her, holding her tightly. Hitomi buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Van you'll have to teach me, these things," Hitomi softly spoke and sniffed.  
  
"Okay," Van said as he stroked her hair. He then brought her out his chest. "Don't cry." He gently rubbed her tears of her eyes and then placed a soft kiss on each eyelid.  
  
Hitomi didn't know what possessed what to do next but she did it. She brought his mouth to hers and they softly brushed lips. His lips tasted so sweet and they were so soft and moist that she brought him in again but this time, the kiss was deeper. Their lips gently parted as Van brought his tongue through into her mouth. Hitomi didn't know what to do at this point so she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know what to do?" she innocently replied.  
  
One of her Van' hands gently caressed her waist while the other was on her left cheek. "Next time I come in, you just gently massage your tongue against mine." Hitomi nodded.  
  
Van moved in and touched her lips with his yet again. Hitomi then parted her lips and Van let his tongue through this time Hitomi then massaged her tongue against Van's. The kiss started of soft but got harder as the passion in the newly married couple grew. Hitomi let out a soft moan of delight. Van and Hitomi were held in that position for some time until Van let go.  
  
"Teach me, Van," Hitomi whispered as she brushed her hand on his soft raven hair. _'Suddenly she realised what Van was doing, she remembered Hades telling about it. It's what you had to do to have a child.'_  
  
Van gave her no reply instead he kissed her neck and soon he trailed kisses down until he reached the top of her dress, at this point Van looked up towards Hitomi.  
  
"You sure you want me to teach you," Van asked. She nodded. He then gently laid her on the bed and undid the clips of the back of the dress at the same time._

**LW: Naughty chap but it isn't too risky. Anyway you guys review please. And I'm using Shara's account for this story. Chapters 3, 4, and 5 from the original story have been combined to give this lengthy chapter. **


	4. Chap 4

**Author's note: Okay all chapters have been combined so NEXT CHAPTER IS A NEW CHAPTER and if you want me to post it then review!!!!! Because I won't post unless you do! MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Shara: You're insane LW!!!!**

**LW: This is my fic I can do what I please with it.**

Van awoke for his peaceful slumber. It had been a strain for him to open his eyes, so he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes gently in hopes that they would open. As Van struggled in battle to open them he felt a soft weight on his chest. One of his eyes opened and he focused that one eye on his chest. He saw an arm and he followed that arm with his eye to see that it was Hitomi. She was nestled right next to him; suddenly he felt his other senses start to switch on. He could feel her body heat and he could hear her every sweet breath.  
  
Suddenly Van's other eye opened rapidly as he realised that he was abnormally cold with the exception to Hitomi's body heat on him. He carefully lifted the covers slightly. He then laid the covers down and felt a smile crack on his face. He then began to get flashbacks of the events of last night. Hitomi and he had undergone the sacred vows together. He turned his head in the direction of his wife. She was truly his now as he had made his mark on her and he was hers and she was his.  
  
Suddenly Van's thoughts were broken as he felt Hitomi stirring. He watched her as she got up; it was truly a beautiful sight to him. Her eyes gently opened and she moaned slightly. She then lifted her head to his direction and smiled. Van's heart was warm, comfortable and at ease with her.  
  
"Van," she whispered. Strands of her hair fell forward onto her face and she laughed. Van gently brought his hand to her face and gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "Oh, Van."   
  
He carefully moved forward to her and kissed her softly on her lips. Hitomi was glowing, she then gently got up, until she realised she was naked. She blushed brightly and brought the covers up to hid herself.  
  
"Hitomi," Van laughed softly. "I've seen you my love, there is no need to hide from me."   
  
  
  
Hitomi's blush then went pink as he kissed her cheek. She giggled. "I forgot." She then lay back down on his chest. Van wrapped his arm around her as if he were to protect her or to never let her go.  
  
"How are you feeling Hitomi?" Van asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Tired," she replied. She then pinched his nose. Van's eyes tenderly watched her as she lay on his chest with her eyes closed taking in little breaths that tickled Van's stomach when she would breathe out.  
  
Van then gave a little cough to clear his throat and then spoke. "How was I?"  
  


Van didn't know how he knew that Hitomi was smiling on his chest when he had asked her the question. Her head lifted from Van's chest and turned to the direction of Van's face. "You were wonderful." Finally understanding what Van was talking about.  
  
Van's face turned into a deep crimson-red colour. "Last night was one of the best moments and days in my life."  
  
"Oh Van, that's so sweet, we must do that thing you did do me every day," Hitomi spoke seriously as she looked directly into his eyes.  
  
Van couldn't help but to grin at his wife. She was being serious as well. 

_'I can forget about sleep, now.'_ Van's mind said._ 'Mind you it's not a sacrifice.'  
_  
Suddenly the two lovers were interrupted by their pleasant slumber by a knock on the door.  
  
"LORD VAN," The voice screeched.  
  
"Merle," Van gasped. He heard Merle turning the knob of the door but she couldn't open the door.  
  
"Lord Van, you've locked your door," Merle stated.  
  
Van rested his head softly against headboard of his bed and gave a large sigh of relief. "Thank heaven, for locks," he whispered to Hitomi, who giggled at his comment.  
  
"LORD VAN, WHAT'S THAT NOISE?" Merle yelled.  
  
"The wind," Van shouted back.  
  
"Oh," Merle laughed. "Well Lord Van, your advisers want to talk with you about that treaty next week."  
  
"Thanks Merle, tell them I'll be there in the throne room in ten minutes," Van replied to her message.  
  
"Okay Lord Van, I'll go tell them," the cat girl said enthusiastically, the pair then he heard her run down the hall of the north wing.  
  
"She's a strange girl," Hitomi smiled but then her smile disappeared as she saw Van getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" As she saw Van descend away from the bed.  
  
"Advisers," Van said as he pulled on his pants which he picked him from his wardrobe.  
  


"But Van," Hitomi moaned in disproval.  
  
"Hitomi darling, I would easily and normally choose to be in the bed with you than talking to my advisers about the peace negotiations between Fried and Zaibach."  Van commented and then turned his attention to bed to see his wife wrapping the silk covers as close to her body as possible and the sheets were just above her breasts. It almost looked like she was wearing a strapless dress. She was seated up on the bed, staring at him. Van felt himself melt at the sight of her.  
  
"What peace negotiations?" Hitomi asked in an interested tone.  
  
"Fanelia is the most neutral country, so King Dryden of Asturia asked if they could hold the peace negotiations between Freid and Zaibach in Fanel, so I agreed to it," Van replied.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Van replied as he put a shirt on him. "That's probably what the negotiation will tell us."  
  
"Do you have to go?" Hitomi spoke in a sweet voice which almost sounded like a plea for him to stay.  
  
"Please don't make me feel guilty, Hitomi," Van pleaded.

"Okay go," Hitomi gave in. Van then walked over to her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"My angel," Van whispered into her ear.  
  
***  
  
Hades awoke to the sound of birds chirping peacefully. The young God of the Underworld looked around at his surroundings and found that his was in unfamiliar territory.   
  
"Where's Cerberus? That stupid mutt," Hades whispered to himself as he found himself in a wooden bed which out looked a grand window. The room itself was small and not too shabby.   
  
Hades then a heard a creak from the floorboard and turned to the direction of the door to see the beautiful yet fierce female from yesterday standing there. She was dressed in a long night gown which was red yet the straps for the night gown where very thin.  
  
"Good morning," Hades said in an exhilarated tone.  
  
"Morning," Persephone replied. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I must off," Hades replied. Hades couldn't' help but to stare at her, she was strange to him, but not strange in a bad way, it was more of a strange in an exciting way. "Where am I?"  
  
"My house," Persephone replied in a bewildered tone.  
  
Hades then thought for a moment trying to remember what happened last night and then it suddenly flooded back to him. "Oh yeah, thank you for letting me stay here, it was awfully kind of you."  
  
"It's okay," she smiled as she came and sat on the bed. "I've never met anybody with eyes like yours."  
  
"Well, I've never met a woman who could kick ass," Hades commented.  
  
The female laughed lightly. "You haven't been out much."  
  
"So where did you learn to fight?" Hades asked.  
  
"My father, I'm a daddy's girl," Persephone replied.  
  
"So, your dad some sort of fighter?" Hades asked.  
  
"Actually he's one of the great samurai of Gaea, you may have heard of him, his name is Balgus," she replied.  
  
"Oh," Hades said as he continued to gaze into her lucid blue eyes.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Éclat stormed around his domain with great rushes of anger and concern. Mercury suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
"Have you found her?" Éclat asked.  
  
"No grandfather, I'm sorry," Mercury replied  
  
"Where could she be?" Éclat asked as his anger fuelled to greater heights. "If we don't find her soon, then I want Gaea to suffer my pain and that should help us in the search for Hitomi."  
  
"Éclat, there is no need for us to go that far," Hera said. "I mean you must come to the realisation that Hitomi ran away by herself and that no body kidnapped her, it's impossible for a mere mortal to come here. There is no need to make the people of Gaea suffer for Hitomi's actions."  
  


"Be quiet," He yelled. "If the Gods and Goddesses come back with no Hitomi, then we make Gaea pay and that should bring her out."  
  
Hera sighed heavily as Mercury's expression turned to that of a worried one. _'Let's hope __someone finds Hitomi," Mercury thought. __"For Gaea's sake."  
  
Hitomi was now dressed in a long white dress which would shimmer a baby pink colour at certain angles. Her hair was out and decorated with little pink and white roses. "Van said he was going to be in the throne room." Hitomi walked into the throne room to find Van yelling at his advisers.  
  
  
  
Balgus caught glimpse of the new queen and gave her a heartily smile. Hitomi returned it and looked at Van who seemed to be very angry about something. He looked so different. His expression wasn't soft but tense. Hitomi found it rather funny and started to laugh.  
  
Balgus couldn't help but to laugh with the newly crowned queen. All the advisers and Van turned to the direction of the laughter. All the advisers looked at girl in shock and Van just softened his expression and smiled at her. His wife looked beautiful. _

_"I can't believe she's my wife, I'm a very lucky man indeed."_  
  
"Hitomi," A voice yelled.   
  
"Oh, greetings Allen," Hitomi said.  
  
"You're not meant to be in here, can't you see the king is busy," Allen choked.  
  
"They don't look busy, they just seem to speaking rather loudly," Hitomi replied.  
  
Van's advisers all laughed at the young girls comment to the Knight of Caeli.  
  
"Allen, would you leave, we wish to speak privately to Queen….Miss Hitomi," Jacob one of Van's advisers said, who received a dirty look from Van.  
  
"Of course," Allen said and promptly left.  
  


"Hitomi," Van said as he held out her hand to her. Hitomi looked confused. "They know....I'm sorry darling, but they must know about a thing such as this and don't worry they have all been sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Yes your majesty, we are her to serve you and we will protect the privacy you wish to acquire," Jacob said. "I'm very sorry for almost spilling the beans."  
  
"It's okay," Hitomi said.  
  
"Lord Van, you've picked quite an acceptable Queen," Deacon, another adviser said.  
  
"Now the only thing we have to bug Lord Van about is when, are Queen Hitomi and him going to produce an Heir," Macon, another adviser said. This caused all the advisers to laugh and caused Van to blush a bright red.  
_'An heir as in a baby,' _Hitomi said to herself. _"I would love to have baby, especially with Va_n."  
***  
  
Hitomi was strolling down the hallway of the north wing; she then reached her and Van's room and opened the door when she suddenly heard some screeching in her ear.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Merle yelled.  
  
"Umm….this isn't my bedroom…oops," Hitomi quickly covered up, she saw Van appear behind Merle.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Van asked.  
  
"She was going to go into you room," Merle replied. Van just rolled his eyes which made Hitomi laugh.   
  
"I'm sure she did it by accident," Van said.  
  
"Lord Van," Merle whined.  
  
"Merle please just let it go," Van said in a calm tone.  
  
"Also Lord Van, why was your bedroom door locked, today?" Merle asked.  
  
"Merle I'm eighteen, I'm not a boy any more, I need my privacy," Van replied. '

_"More like the privacy I need with my wife, who I'm gagging to be with right now, why don't you just leave Merle? Hitomi looks so beautiful and I need her.'  
_  
"Lord Van, what's happening to you, you're changing so rapidly," Merle commented.  
  
"Well I need to Merle, I am a King after all and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep," Van yawned. "Night Hitomi, night Merle." Van said as he went into his room. Merle sighed heavily and walked down the corridor, Hitomi then walked to Van's mother bedroom so Merle wouldn't get suspicious, Merle was almost to the end of the corridor when Hitomi opened the door. But as Hitomi was ready to open the door she suddenly she felt arms grab her waist and pick her up. It was Van. He grabbed her, scooped her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

Van was seated on his throne trying his hardest to try and keep awake but his advisers were boring him beyond belief. They wouldn't stop talking about the negotiations between Fried and Zaibach that were to occur next week. Van tried his hardest to sound interested but in truth the young King was exhausted. Balgus who stood beside the King's throne watched the King covering his mouth to hide his yawns. He then bent over and whispered something in his majesty's ear that he was sure would make the King become more alert.

"Queen Hitomi been keeping you up," Balgus whispered with a grin on his face.

Van suddenly sat up and tried to act as interested as he could. Balgus gave a quiet laugh. 

***

Elsewhere in the castle the young unknown Queen was seated on the balcony of the library. She was wearing a long lilac dress which had large slit down the left hand side accompanied by her silver jewellery. She was happily reading a book which was thoroughly enjoying. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind hit her face as the sun shone on her. She closed the book and gazed on the luxurious view of the forests. She put her hand through her hair to bring it behind her ears. She then realised that she was no longer alone on the balcony and that there was someone there watching her. She turned her head to see that it was the young blonde knight of Caeli. 

"Allen," she spoke in slightly disappointed voice.

"Hello Hitomi, may I sit with you?" he asked. Hitomi simply replied with a shrug and opened up her book again to continue reading. "So you do you like Fanelia?"

"I love Fanelia," she replied.

"It's a beautiful city," Allen spoke softly. "Hitomi I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this evening? I know a wonderful place which makes the tastiest food around."

Hitomi hesitated and then spoke in gentle tone. "Allen I'm truly flattered but I don't see much of relationship between you and me."

"What about as friends?" Allen asked.

_'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' _Hitomi panicked inside. '_What am I supposed to say? No I'm a married woman and did I mention the Queen of Fanelia. OR I could take the other approach I say that he seems too frivolous, which isn't actually a lie.'_

"Allen I rather not," she finally said.

"Why, Hitomi?" Allen asked. "Don't listen to those rumours about me; they are all by people who are just jealous."

_'When will he get over himself?' _Hitomi then closed her book and laid it on the table_ "Allen to be brutally honest, I'm just not interested in you….your not my type" she added._

Allen just gave her a strange glare. "But Hitomi we will just be just going as friends." He then quickly took hold of hands. Hitomi shook them off.

"Allen Shezar, get a hold off yourself," she spoke in raised voice as she stood up ready to leave the balcony.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry, it's just I've never felt this way about anyone…." He said and then he grabbed her arm ready to drawl her in towards him when with her free arm she punched him in the face.

Allen instantaneously let go of her and tended to his face which had just received the biggest strike in his whole life. "I could do worse you know," Hitomi spoke angrily.

"You little wench," Allen yelled. "My face is ruined." He looked up at her still holding onto his face with hands.

"What did you just call her?" A new voice cried angrily.

"Van," Hitomi cried happily. She ran into his arms and they embraced. "Hitomi," he sighed softly.

"Your majesty, be careful, she's dangerous she just smacked me for no reason," Allen informed.

"He made advances at me," Hitomi spoke softly as she stroked Van's soft hair back and then kissed his cheek. She then buried herself into his shoulders with both her arms wrapped Van's neck.

Allen Shezar watched in disbelief at what he was just witnessing. "Your majesty you're being seduced by …." Allen didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Van.

"By the Queen of Fanelia," he spoke with gritted teeth. "Allen, I just witnessed everything so don't try to deny anything."

"The Queen," Allen stuttered as he couldn't get over what he had just heard.

"Allen you're very lucky as you've you got an option, you either get punished and then thoroughly embarrass your country or you keep your mouth shut about Hitomi being my wife as you see Hitomi and I are still in deciding stage, on when we ready to tell the world that we are married," Van spoke harshly.

"I understand your majesty I wish to have the later option," Allen spoke firmly as kneeled on the ground.

"Now leave," Van ordered.

Allen did as he was told. "Are you sure he'll keep our secret?" Hitomi asked as she heard the door shut.

"Yes of course, he's a knight of Caeli if anyone was to find out he making advances at the Queen of Fanelia then his reputation would be ruined," Van replied. 

Hitomi left Van's arms and went into the library. She left a startled Van. Van then followed her into the library which was empty. He saw walking towards the door.

_'What have I done wrong?' _Van thought. "Hitomi…." He called out. He then saw Hitomi approach the door and lock it. She then turned around and smiled.

"We don't want any interruptions, do we?" she smiled and walked back to Van, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in towards her. They lips locked and the fiery passion between the two emerged. Van then pulled away.

'Hitomi I have to go back to my advisers soon," Van spat out. Hitomi then pushed him towards the table and then pushed him again so he was on the table. She then crawled onto him.

"They will ask where I have been," Van said amazed by his wife's strength. 

"Just tell them that you trying to produce an heir, it's not actually a lie," Hitomi spoke sweetly. She then laid herself on top of him and kissed him softly, he put up no resistance. She felt his heart rate staring to increase as he was burning in desire for her. "By the way Van, you turn me on me on when you're angry."

She then felt Van grab her around the sides of her waist and turn her over so that he was on top of her. "I love you Hitomi Fanel." He then lowered his head towards her and kissed her gently.

***

Hades had searched the whole of Hanshora and he still couldn't find his beloved sister. It was another night where the moon hung peacefully as there was no cloud cover.

"Cerberus," he called out into the woods of Hanshora. He then heard a dog whimper. Cerberus then flung onto Hades. "I missed you too, now get off me." Hades semi yelled. Cerberus was Hades' best friend along with Hitomi. The three headed dog adored Hades. "Have you seen Hitomi?" Hades asked.

"No sorry my lord," the head on the right spoke.

Hades gave a deep sigh. "Go report it father, I'm going to stay here and investigate a little more, okay."

Hades then heard the young female call for her. "Haydn," she cried. Hades felt his heart soften as he heard her enchanting voice.

Cerberus looked at Hades and the way he looked at the young female. They were disclosed from her sight. "Hades, be careful," the left head spoke.

"I'll be fine, don't tell father about her or anyone," Hades said calmly.

"Hades, we are devoted to you and only you, surly know that by now, Éclat's words mean nothing to us," The heads all spoke in turn.

"Thank you my friend," Hades smiled. It was rare occasion for him to smile. He always smiled in his sister's presence. She had that glow about her which was so warm and loving.

"Hades we would also like to mention that your power as a God is stronger than that of your own father's and we heard that a certain God is trying to us this information for there own purposes," The middle head spoke. Hades' blonde bits of hair blazed through and his smile ceased to exist.

"Cerberus I want you to keep an ear out for this God and when I find out who it is, I'll make them suffer the wrath of the God of the Underworld," Hades smiled cunningly.

"Hayden," the voice cried. 

"I've got to go, see you later Cerberus," Hades then departed. "Persephone." He cried as he came out of the woods.

"What were doing in there?" she asked. Her hand relaxed onto her waist.

"You see the stars best away from the light," Hades replied. She smiled at his reply.

"Cocky as always," she remarked.

"You've only known me for two days and you've got assumptions," Hades said.

"It feels like I've known you forever," she giggled.

***

"What do you mean none of you have found Hitomi?" Éclat yelled.

"We still have to hear news from Hades," Siren suggested a sign of hope.

All the Gods and Goddesses were assembled together and none of them knew of Hitomi's whereabouts.

Suddenly the Gods and Goddesses saw Hades' guardian appear, like the God of the underworld needed one. He was extremely powerful.

"Cerberus, where's Hades?" Éclat asked.

"We have not found Hitomi," Cerberus replied. "Hades is gathering information."

The Gods and Goddesses all gasped with shock as that Hitomi was not found by any of them.

"That's it, I'll make Gaea suffer," Éclat screamed. "Poseidon, I want you to cause a Tidal wave in the countries on the coasts, Apollo make the sun burn brightly in Fried, and Shiva cause a massive blizzard storm in Snowdonia. All of you wreak havoc in your areas; I won't rest until Hitomi is found," He yelled. All the Gods bowed and retreated for their areas.

_"I must tell Hades," _Cerberus thought. Suddenly he heard Thanatos the Goddess of death speaking about Hades to her twin brother.

"Hades will be mine," She spoke with seduction in her mind. That was all Cerberus needed to hear and he was off.

***

Millerna awoke to hearing an unpleasant strange sound. She then automatically got up and drew back her curtains to find that a thunder storm like one that she had never seen before was occurring.

"Dryden," she screamed. "Wake up."

***

Hades' mysterious purple eyes gazed into the pupils of the young mortal named Persephone. Her eyes were a distinct blue which could rival the blue gemstone known as Topaz. The young God of the Underworld was receiving looks from other females who happened to be in the restaurant as well. The looks where of lust and longing and Hades simply ignored them. He wished Persephone would look at him in that way but instead she looked at him as a close friend. He saw men longingly stare at the young beauty and when he caught their eyes he would give them his evilest glare. That glare that even his own father, Éclat, the King of the Gods feared. 

Hades and his father had not got on from every since he was a baby maybe because Éclat knew that Hades would grow up to be stronger and more powerful than him. None of the Gods and Goddesses except for the minor few knew of this vital information. Hades had kept it secret and wished no one to know of his power, but he knew his father knew but what his father did not know was to what extent Hades' power rivalled his fathers. And It must be said it was a great deal and the only ones who knew of this information was his mother, who he never really had a great relationship with, his trusty companion Cerberus and his dear sister Hitomi. 

_'Hitomi,'_ his heart sank as his thoughts dwelled on her again. Hitomi was the only one who truly accepted him minus Cerberus. Hades remembered the first five years of his life as being torture. His older siblings ignored him and found him rather frightening in appearance. Hades was not always handsome the man we know today, he was an ugly duckling who grew into a beautiful swan. As a child he was made fun of especially by the likes of his nephews and nieces who where much older than him. They would distinctively pick on him and call him all sorts of horrible names and because they believed him to be weak they would practice their magic on him. He never felt the pain of their magic which they never knew and he wished them never to know but as always Cerberus would be there to his rescue him by scaring them off with his three heads and his horrific growls. Hades' physical appearances where made fun off as well, those purple eyes and his blonde streaks where seen as unusual. He was ever so lonely when he was young and Cerberus just wasn't enough but everything changed when **_she_ was born.**

_'Little Hitomi.'_ Hitomi meaning mystic eyes, the name suited her well. She never smiled as a baby apparently but that was until she laid eyes on Hades. Her laugh was contagious and brought upon the rare smile Hades would give and those smiles where only to her. He remembered walking around and Hitomi crawling after him. He remembered Hitomi's first word were, _'Hades'. _He soon fell in love with her (as a sibling) and could not bear to be apart from her it even ended up him having to sleeping in her quarters. 

But as Hitomi grew older she started to attract attention from those pathetic nephews of his. But Hitomi was not the only one who grew into beauty, Hades did also. Hades' looks rivalled and outshone that of Apollo and Adonis his cousin. The Goddesses who had made fun of him tried to befriend him but he couldn't have cared less. Soon all the Gods and Goddesses started to fear him as his anger started to lease out. Hitomi was the only one who could control him and to some extent Cerberus could. Cerberus was a little pup who was born on the same day as him and his father decided to make Cerberus Hades' guardian. 

Over time as Hitomi reached the tender age of eleven, Apollo, Eros, Poseidon, Adonis and many of the other Gods had tried to make Hitomi their wife but she refused, she told them every time, 'You're my family and besides Hades hates you, I can't be with anyone Hades hates can I.' Hades remembered grinning his head off at the Gods from his special corner as they eyed him and lost as Hades eyes began to show power. No one could fight him in eyes combat except for Hitomi; she could look him straight in the eyes and tell him when he was wrong. 

He loved Hitomi so much that it hurt when he was not with her, but then dreaded day came when he was to ascend into a **_God._**

****

He had woken up in the morning to find his mother at his bed side telling Hades to come meet her and his father in the grand hall. Hades went to the Grand hall forgetting that it was the day he was to ascend.

Hitomi was right by his side latching onto his arm as she always did smiling so tenderly at him.

_"HADES," he remembered his father's voice distinctively. _

_"Yes father," Hades replied._

_"Today is an important day as you are to ascend into a God," Éclat spoke. _His father always used to speak with no emotion when speaking to him. It was something he had noticed with time.

_"And…" Hades said._

_"I have decided on what God you shall become, you shall become the God of the Underworld," His father said._

His mother just stood there in disbelief, Hitomi just tightened her grip on his arm and Hades just shot his father his glance. It was the first time he had shot that particular glance. He had been known before to shoot horrible glances at other Gods and Goddesses but never this particular glance, the one he became famous for giving. Then he saw it and he understood. His father feared him and wanted him out the way where he knew that Hades would become no danger but his father was wrong, whatever God Hades had become he would dangerous. 

Hitomi cried tears as he was getting to leave. 

_"Don't leave me, brother," She cried._

_"Hitomi don't, please," Hades spoke in the most controlled voice. _His throat was dry as he his heart desperately wanted him to cry but his mind refused to let him.

_"Take me with you brother," Hitomi urged._

_"I would but I doubt father would let me," Hades replied._

_"Brother, please," Hitomi cried into his chest._

_"I can't you can visit anytime," he spoke softly._

_"Don't you love me?" Hitomi screamed._

_"I love you more than I should," Hades replied in yell. "But he…" Hitomi broke out into hysteric cries. Hades then simply wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I love you."_

Before he was ready to leave with Cerberus he shot his fiery eyes at his father and spoke softly. _"If you upset her I'll fight you, the thing that you fear the most otherwise I won't ever try to upstage your power." _He was glad he had decided to leave after he had soothed Hitomi to sleep and also it had given him the chance to say those words to his father.__

"Haydn, are you okay?" Persephone asked. 

"Hitomi," Hades softly whispered. He said that word so quietly that Persephone never heard him.

"Haydn," she said more desperately.

Hades looked up. "I'm fine," he replied slightly agitated.

"No your not," Persephone spoke with concern. Her hand reached out to touch his. Hades then swiftly moved his hand from her touch. 

_"Hitomi," _His mind frantically thought.

"Don't push me away," Persephone cried her eyes started to moisten.

"Why?" Hades yelled. He then got up and left the restaurant. She ran after him. It had been raining outside. The weather at that moment in Hanshora was in touch with Hades' emotions. He had gained control of Hanshora completely. He had felt it happen in the restaurant. 

"Because you're my friend," she yelled after him. 

"That all," Hades spoke bitterly. Persephone gave no reply. He turned around to see her right behind. The rain had made her clothes stick to her skin

"I'm leaving for Fanelia tomorrow," she whispered.

"Fanelia?" Hades questioned.

"I have to go report to Lord Van on Hanshora," Persephone whispered. Hades noticed that her face warmed up at the mention of this Lord Van. "I'll also visit my mother and father."

"I've never heard of Fanelia," Hades spoke trying to maintain his anger.

"It's beautiful," Persephone smiled.

"Who's Lord Van?" Hades asked.

"The King of Fanelia," She replied. 

"What do you have to report?" Hades asked.

"How Hanshora is doing basically. You know that Hanshora went into battle with Fanelia and so I was sent to Hanshora to be a guard here." Persephone replied and sniffed, the rain was getting to her. 

"Let's go inside," Hades spoke. "You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." They then ran over to Persephone's home.

As they enter her home Hades questioned her further. "Why did Hanshora and Fanelia battle?" 

"Apparently because the God of the Underworld ordered the King of Hanshora to, so that the God could overthrow his father." Persephone spoke bitterly.

"What?" Hades cried angrily. He just managed to hold back the blonde streaks in his hair from flaring.

"Yeah," Persephone sighed. "Pretty pathetic, Van thinks it's just an excuse."

"Van, I thought it was Lord Van," Hades bitterly spoke.

"I'm allowed to call him Van, he's my childhood friend," Hades saw Persephone glow at the mention of his name. "I know, you can come with me to Fanelia especially since you've never heard of it never mind been to it. Everyone loves Fanelia."

Hades felt his purple eyes spark uncontrollably. "I'll definitely have to come with you; you make it sound so interesting." There was so many thoughts drilling through his mind, his father, Fanelia, its King and his connection to Persephone, the God who was Cerberus was talking about and strangely Hitomi.

***

**The Next Day**

"Your majesty, King Dryden and Queen Millerna are here with their daughter Mara," Chancellor Hanford declared.

"What?" Van exclaimed.

Suddenly he saw Dryden and his family enter the throne room. "Hello Van," Dryden spoke sadly.

"Dryden the meeting isn't till next week," Van announced.

"I'm not here for some stupid meeting but a natural disaster, Asturia has been completely flooded and mostly destroyed. People have died," Dryden spoke in emotional voice.

"Dryden I'm so sorry," Van said in shocked tone. "You can stay in Fanelia as long as you want Merle get some rooms in the west wing prepared." Merle nodded and did as she was told.

"Dryden, when did this all happen?" Van asked with great concern.

"Yesterday morning, Millerna woke up to see a horrific storm and we just thought nothing of it but it soon got worse, tidal waves appeared, they were almost thirty feet high and since the castle is quite high up we got out in time and the only place we knew to seek refuge was Fanelia." Dryden replied sorrowfully.

Dryden's daughter ran into Vans arms, "Uncle Van, it was horrible," Mara cried. Millerna just sobbed into Dryden's shoulders. Van picked up the little girl and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest.

Allen appeared in the throne room, "King Dryden, why are you here?" 

"Asturia has been flooded, it's practically destroyed Allen," Dryden replied. Allen gasped in shock.

"No," Allen cried. "Asturia, my Asturia. Where's Celena?"

"She wasn't there she's in Hanshora with her husband Gaddes," Millerna replied.

"Well I suppose that's one relief but Asturia," Allen sighed.

"It's sad," Dryden cried. 

"You all must be tired let me take you to your rooms, Merle must have sorted them by now" Van spoke as he patted Mara's back.

As they walked out they saw Hitomi, she had a book in her hand reading it intensively. She was wearing a pale green strapless dress that clung to her body beautifully.

"Hitomi," Mara cried as she jumped out of Van's arms and ran to her. Hitomi let her book down and saw Mara run towards her.

"Mara," Hitomi smiled as she picked up the girl and hugged her. She looked beyond and saw Dryden and Millerna. "Millerna, Dryden, what are you doing here?"

"Unpleasant consequences, I'll fill you in later," Van replied for them. "At the moment they need to rest, I'm taking them to the rooms in the west wing."

"Okay," Hitomi sighed. "I'll see you later Mara, you really need to rest." She put Mara down and walked her over to her mother. 

"I'll be in my room," she whispered to Van as she past him. Dryden caught Van squeeze Hitomi's hand as she left and she simply smiled.

"Follow me," Van said to them. "Allen please could you attend to Persephone, I'm expecting her to come soon." Allen simply nodded; it was obvious he was stricken with grief for Asturia. Van knew how much Allen loved Asturia he loved it more than women.

***

Van saw Hitomi seated on the bed staring off into some distant consciousness. "Hitomi," he whispered. Her attention turned to him.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked. Van told her all the information he possibly knew. 

"Oh Van," Hitomi cried. Her arms wrapped around him. "That's so horrible."

"I know," Van whispered. "It makes me think about the most important things in life." Van brought her out from the embrace so that arms where still were wrapped her around her waist but his eyes could now see hers. "I love Hitomi, I know now I couldn't live without you."

"Van…" she whispered but she was hushed by Van's finger being placed on her lips. She simply stared into his red-brown eyes. He moved closer to her and kissed her forehead so softly. He then slowly trailed kisses down the forehead then down her nose and then he gently planted a kiss on Hitomi's lips. As he moved away from her, Hitomi used her arms that were wrapped around his neck to bring him back to her face. 

"I love you," Hitomi spoke softly as their noses rubbed gently together as their faces aligned ready to kiss. 

***

**Several hours later**

"We are here," Persephone smiled as they got out if the carriage.

"This is Fanelia," Hades said. He was extremely impressed by the country; it was truly as country fit for the Gods. He looked at the castle, it was truly a sight.

"Actually we are in the capital Fanel," Persephone said. "Come on." She grabbed Hades' arm and dragged him into the castle.

Hades' thoughts were busily on his niece Thanatos, as he had met up with Cerberus last night. Cerberus told him about his father's stupid actions, Hades was unimpressed at his father, Cerberus also told him about what he heard Thanatos said. He then told Cerberus to go and keep a close eye on her as he would venture of to Fanelia.

"Allen," Persephone cried as she ran into his arms.

"Persephone," Allen simply hugged her, he was still taking in what had happened to Asturia.

"What's wrong?" Persephone asked as she sensed Allen's sadness.

"Asturia has been destroyed," Allen replied.

"What about the royal family?" Persephone asked.

"They have taken refuge here," Allen replied.

"I'm so sorry," Persephone said sincerely. "I'll go see Millerna later."

Hades had watched and had a heard from afar. _'So many lives father, I can feel them. What have you done? Not only has Asturia lost lives but so many innocents have lost their lives in Moltres, Fried, Zaibach, the list goes on. I'll never let any harm happen to Hanshora. I'll fight you if I have to.' He sighed. 'Hitomi.'_

"Oh Allen this is my friend, Haydn," Persephone introduced.

"Hi," Allen held out his hand.

"Hi," Hades muttered as he refused to shake his hand.

"Where's my little brother?" Persephone cried. Hades looked puzzled.

"If you're referring to King Van, he's around," Allen replied.

"King Van is your brother?" Hades asked shocked.

"No, I see him as my brother, he had lost his mother and father and brother when he was young and so I felt sorry for him and told him I would become his sister along with Merle." Persephone laughed. Hades felt his heart skip a beat. That's why she smiled at the mention of his name. He felt the curves of his lips lift.

"More like she made me become her brother," a voice laughed. Hades saw the young man walk down the stairs. His was clearly handsome by mortal standards he could be ranked amongst the Gods beauty.

"Why are you sweating Van?" Persephone asked. "Have you been duelling again?"

"In a way," Van smirked.

"Are you smiling Van?" Persephone cried happily. Van simply ignored her.

"Who's this?" Van asked referring to Hades.

"This is Haydn," Persephone said. Van noticed Persephone's eyes spark at his name.

"Allen, please take Persephone to Balgus, I'll tend to Haydn," Van said. "Your dad's going to be so happy to see you."

"I'll see you at dinner, don't worry Van doesn't bite," Persephone giggled to Hades before she left. When Van saw that she had left he turned his attention.

"She likes you," Van cried.

"What?" Hades asked in a shocked manner. That was the last thing he expected to hear from the King.

"Yeah, she's smitten with you," Van replied. 

"How do you know?" Hades asked confused.

"I know my big sis," Van laughed. "She normally beats guys up, she's such a tomboy and you're the first guy I seen her batter her eyelids to."

Hades really wanted to hate the King but he just couldn't. This was the first guy to treat Hades as if he was normal and it felt good. 

"I know you like her too," Van said grinning. Hades felt himself blush. _'What the underground is wrong with me? Give him your glare.' _"Do you want me to show you around?" Van asked.

"Yeah okay," Hades replied. Hades saw that the guy had eyes that showed courage and what looked like love. He was in love with someone.

***

"So, Persephone used to beat you up?" Hades asked.

"Yep, she couldn't do it now though," Van replied as he munched on carrot.

"Whatever, Van," A voice cried. Persephone entered. "Don't believe what he says Haydn."

That's when Hades saw it. Persephone was in love with him. Her eyes locked with his. The king had been right.

"So, when are we going to eat?" Merle asked.

"Until the Queen gets here," Van replied not thinking. He then quickly covered his mouth.

"You're married," Persephone cried happily. Hades smiled at as he watched her not letting go of his gaze on her.

"I knew it," Dryden smiled. 

"Knew what?" A new voice asked.

"That you and Van are married," Dryden replied.

"Van," she sighed.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, it just slipped out," Van said.

Suddenly Hades gaze left Persephone as he heard the mention of **_her. _**"Hitomi," He whispered. He stood up and turned to the direction to where all the commotion was coming from. He then saw her smiling. Her arms were wrapped around the King's waist. Her eyes were so full of love. She had never gazed at him in that way. He felt himself flare inside an emotion he had never felt before hit him.

"Hitomi," he yelled. His blonde streaks flared and his purple eyes illuminated. He could not control it any further.

Everyone turned to his direction in shock at his hair and eyes. "Hades," she cried in disbelief.

"Hades," Persephone whispered not understanding.

"Hitomi, how…" Van started.

"He's my brother," Hitomi answered before Van finished.

***

"He's my brother," Hitomi answered before Van could finish. Hades' face had an expression of great displeasure. His eyes were now nothing more than pools of purple light and his hair was flaring the most ferocious flames. Hades' was trying his hardest to regain his composure but seeing his sister's fingers interlocked with the mortal King's didn't help him. 

Hitomi then realised what was displeasing her brother so she let go of Van's hand. Van's hands tried desperately to grab her hands back but she was moving away from him. Hades' was trying his hardest to regain himself but his anger was beyond a level of control. The images wouldn't leave his mind. The thought of his baby sister in the arms of another man than himself was unbearable. 

He always knew one day Hitomi would have to marry but he always believed that she would continue on loving him the most and now in this moment in time he had learned that that he was a fool.

"Hitomi," he yelled. The yell then caused a vibration which to the mortals would have felt like an earthquake tremor.

"What are you?" Dryden asked as he tried to get over the events he was witnessing. Hades' eyes reverted to Dryden for a brief second but in that brief second Dryden had felt a fear that was indescribable, one that couldn't be explained. It was as if he was staring into the face of death himself. 

Hitomi then took steps towards him; his attention reverted back to her. The closer she moved towards him, the more Hades' anger would decrease.

Hades regained his form as Hitomi's arms wrapped around him for an embrace. "Brother, I'm so sorry for making you worry but I had to go. Do you understand?"

"No," Hades whispered as he breathed in her scent. Hades felt a strange sensation as his sister hugged him, he had felt it before somewhere but he couldn't remember as his consciousness was full of thoughts. They were on Hitomi, her King, Hanshora, Cerberus's new information, his father and the new women who made his life more taxing, Persephone.

"Hades," she sighed and smiled.

Hades' eyes then turned to Dryden's yet again. "Isn't it obvious who am I?" His tone of voice was the one he normally he used in the presence of his nephews. He then closed his eyes as he tightened the embrace with Hitomi. _'The one thing in my life I thought wasn't complicated has caused me so much trouble,' _Hades' thought. He had accepted Hitomi loved the King, one thing he was good at was adaptability even though in the short term he couldn't control his actions, as he had just shown to the news his sister had fallen for a mortal King.__

Hitomi then withdrew form the embrace and turned around to stare straight into the eyes of a confused King. A King who she loved desperately and he who would return her love as equally.

"Hitomi," he said softly. "What's going on?"

"Hitomi, you didn't tell him," Hades sighed almost not surprised.

"I couldn't," Hitomi cried at Hades.

"I understand Hitomi, more than you know," Hades' eyes lingered to his right corner to see Persephone with the most worried look on her face. He then reverted his attention back towards Hitomi. "But you didn't have to go and marry him." His tone was cold and spiteful. _'I'm sorry for being frigid; Hitomi, but your actions will have dire consequences.'_

"I love him," Hitomi whispered.

"Hitomi, you know you can't be with him, our father would have him killed if he found out his youngest daughter was in love with him never mind married to him. He'll probably have him tortured for the marriage." Hades spoke as he looked at his nails. He knew that if he looked at her he would give into her and do as she wished but he would never let his guard down especially in front of so many mortals. He had a reputation to live up to.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course not, I hate him more than anything and I will do anything to protect you even though you love this…..**_mortal_** more than me, I will never stop loving you." Hades replied.

"Mortal?" Persephone questioned. Her voice was weak, Hades refused to turn to look at her. He knew if he did then would give in to her just like he would for Hitomi as Persephone had become the other women in his life.

"Hitomi?" Van questioned further his voice was more desperate. Hitomi couldn't reply. Her throat was becoming dry as she was ready to dissolve into tears.

She felt Hades arms wrap around her shoulders. "I'm Hades," Hades decided to speak for his sister.

"Well I get that," Van bitterly remarked. 

"No you don't," Hades responded. "You're rather dense aren't you? There's only one Hades around, they have other names for me King of Darkness, Ruler of the fate or the normal **_God of the Underworld." _He loved to emphasis the last set of words as he would get a sense of power from it even in the presence of his father.**

The usual gasps were heard.

"Oh my," Millerna spoke.

Van gasped. _'If he's a God and Hitomi is his sister, then she's a Goddess. And here I was worrying that he was demon but things have turned out much worse. Hitomi's father is the King of the God's Éclat.' _

"I'm so sorry Van for not telling you, I wanted to but I was so scared that you would reject me and if I did the others would have found me," she stuttered as tears fell out of her eyes. Van held out her arms to her and she ran into them and cried to her heart's content.

"This explains how she broke that man's hand," Dryden exclaimed. Hades couldn't help but to snicker at the man named Dryden's comment.

"The King of Fanelia has married the daughter of Éclat, this is very interesting," Allen said as he rubbed his chin.

Hades then looked at him and a sudden bolt of lightning just missed Allen. "If you tick me off again, I'll make sure next time I won't miss." Hades smirked.

Allen had screamed in shock of the lightning blot almost hitting him and decided not to move or say anything in the presence of the God of the Underworld.

Persephone then finally spoke. "So, what's going to happen now to Hitomi?"

"I have to take her back to father, if I don't then you can expect more destruction of Gaea." Hades replied trying his hardest not to look at Persephone.

"You mean this is my entire fault," Hitomi spoke from Van's embrace.

"Unfortunately the answer is yes, Father was adamant in finding you. I'll call for Cerberus so he can pass on the message for the destruction to stop." Hades calmly spoke.

"I have to go Van," Hitomi cried.

"No you can't, I can't live without you," Van stuttered.

Hades then looked at the rest of the group making sure his eyes didn't touch sight of Persephone. "The rest of you leave, while the say their goodbyes."

The rest of them left but Persephone remained in her position. 

"I don't understand Hitomi, I've never heard of a Goddess called Hitomi," Van commented.

"I will become one of my eighteenth birthday which is tomorrow coincidently," Hitomi replied.

"Persephone you should leave," Hades spoke.

"You lied to me Haydn, Hades, or whatever your name happens to be," She spoke angrily.

"I had to," Hades said as he turned to look at the window.

"Why won't you look at my eyes?" she asked.

Hades gave no reply. She walked over to him and hugged him at his back. Hades felt her warmth overtake him. She was intoxicating, he turned around and she was hugging his front. His arms wrapped around her. Suddenly he felt that strange sense overtake him.

"Are you pregnant?" Hades asked.

"No," Persephone replied angrily. "Do I look fat to you?"

Hades gave a wryly smile and then looked at her. "Well I can sense new life and it's in this room. It must be about 5 days old at the most."

"You can tell thing s like that?" Persephone asked.

"Well yes, to sort out the death, I need to know about birth, so I can estimate numbers and such," Hades replied.

"Always about work with you," Persephone smiled as she pulled away from him. This was as close as she would ever get to him. He was different to the picture she had in her mind of the God of the Underworld.

"It's what keeps me going," Hades remarked. "And the fact I can't die."

Suddenly something struck Persephone. "Hades you know this new life, you don't think it's from Hitomi."

Hades then turned to look at his sister who was crying her eyes out in the arms of the king. Then suddenly he felt it as he concentrated on her.

"Oh my Underground, Hitomi is pregnant," Hades' exclaimed. He now remembered that sense before. He had that sense when his mother was pregnant with Hitomi. 

Van then looked up at Hades from where he had burrowed his head in Hitomi's neck. 

"What?" Van asked.

"A baby," Hitomi said as she moved out of Van's arms and turned her attention to Hades.

"Oh my, I can't take you back without father finding out. He hasn't been able to sense your presence on Gaea but if you came back to him now I am sure he would sense that life in you and then he'd find out who the father is and have him killed." Hades told them the harsh reality. Hitomi clutched onto Van's hands as Van clutched onto her waist.

"Isn't there anything you can do to prevent this?" Persephone asked.

"No," Hades sighed, '_I'm not strong enough yet to fight all the Gods, I need at least seven more years for that.'  "But Cerberus might know!"___

"You're his guardian?" Van questioned.

"He's cleverer than he looks," Hades replied. "Cerberus," Hades cried.

It had been over five minutes and Van was starting to get impatient.

"Where is his?" Van asked agitated.

"He's coming, he has to do a lot of work," Hades replied. "And don't use that tone of voice with me. Remember I'm everyone's worst nightmare."

"Hades," A voice spoke to Hades that was unheard to everyone else.

"Cerberus come here and appear here to the mortals and our dear Hitomi," Hades spoke out aloud.

At first Van thought Hades was insane until Cerberus appeared as a gust of wind and that shaped into a three headed dog. Cerberus then jumped on Hitomi and licked her.

"I missed you too Cerberus," Hitomi laughed.

"Cerberus," Hades' yelled. Cerberus regained his form. Van and Persephone continued to look on in shock at the Guardian of the Hades.

"Hades I have some information for you," the right head of Cerberus spoke.

"Later my friend, first can you notice anything different about Hitomi?" Hades asked.

Cerberus replied after a moment or two in shocked voice. "She's pregnant."

"Oh great, I was just hoping my senses where mixed up," Hades sighed. He then told Cerberus the whole story.

"So what can we do?" Hades asked.

"We have to kill the child," Cerberus replied.

"No," Van yelled. "She's carrying my child, your not taking her or my child away from me." 

"You're in state to talk boy," Cerberus' middle head spoke spitefully.

"Shut up, I'm sick of listening to all these excuses, Hitomi's staying with me and we will raise our child together," Van stated loudly.

"You listen to me mortal..." Cerberus' left head started

"NO, you listen to me," Van yelled. He breathed in and out angrily

"Van, control your anger," Persephone pleaded.

"Don't call me mortal because I'm certainly not that," Van shouted.

"Oh Van," Persephone sighed. Hades looked at Persephone. There was something here, something he needed to know.

"What do you mean by that?" Hades asked interested.

"I haven't been exactly truthful myself," Van directed in a soft tone to Hitomi.

"Huh?" Hitomi reacted.

"I'll show you," Van replied. He took of his shirt and placed it on the table. He then arched his body back.

"Don't Van," Persephone protested but it was to late his wings appeared.

"A Draconian!" Hades and Cerberus gasped in union.

"Van you have wings," Hitomi smiled happily at it his beautiful light wings. She touched his left wing. It was so soft and gentle.

"Oh my," Cerberus's heads said in union. "Things have worsened," the right head said. 

"Hitomi's having the half god and half draconian child, the child of power," Hades whispered. Persephone heard his words. Van then retracted his wings and placed his shirt on again.

"What does that mean?" Persephone asked. Van and Hitomi now reverted their attention to Hades

"Cerberus we definitely can't kill it now," Hades spoke; there was slight fear in his voice. He turned his head to Persephone. "A lot of trouble." He answered.

"What a day," Cerberus exclaimed. "Hades I better tell you now, Thanatos wants to become your Queen of the Underworld."

"She can try, she'll never will," Hades said as he yearned for Persephone.

"You hurt my wife or my child, I'll kill you," Van bitterly spoke.

"Well killing me is impossible but you being something that I thought was a legend as certainly got things in a stir," Hades remarked.

"I don't understand Hades," Hitomi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Your king is a Draconian, an ancient race that is meant to rival the powers of God the only difference is that they die and age, that's their curse." Hades replied.

"You read up on your legends," Van smirked.

"It's nice to know the competition," Hades replied. "You may be able to rival my nephews but not my father and you can forget about rivalling me but your successor will out rival us all." 

"My baby," Hitomi said as she patted her stomach.

"We can't take you back Hitomi father will find out somehow about that child's heritage and then kill it and then **_Van_**…and then **_you,_**"**Hades spoke sadly.**

"Father wouldn't?" Hitomi gasped. "He can't."

"He would and he can," Hades bitterly spoke. "He tried to kill me."

"Why didn't you tell ever tell me that?" Hitomi asked worryingly.

"Hitomi you know I'm more powerful then him, he doesn't want anyone to take his place. He tried to get mother to kill me while she was pregnant with me but mother refused and ran away to Cerberus's grandmother, Echidna looked after her until I was born and Echidna then had Cerberus become my guardian, to protect me from father." Hades spoke. "He told everyone he made Cerberus my guardian. Father is the only one who can kill gods but then they get sent to my realm so tends not kill them and I didn't tell you for there was no need for you to feel my sadness." 

Persephone couldn't believe she was hearing this; she was falling in love with him more, if that was possible.

"Brother," Hitomi whispered sadly.

"Hitomi don't worry it's over, you need to be well, since you're having a child." Hades stroked her hair.

"What am I going to do?" Hitomi asked.

Persephone decided to interrupt. "So Hitomi needs to be at home for all the destruction to stop and your father will know she's pregnant at sight, so why don't you bring Hitomi back without your father meeting her?"

"It's more complicated," Hades replied.

"But doesn't your father fear you; can't you use that some way?" Persephone questioned further.

"I have an idea," Cerberus said. "Hades we take Hitomi back but we bring her back to the Underworld and tell Éclat that we have taken Hitomi prisoner and that's why she disappeared. And we say she doesn't want to come back, he won't come for her because you're more powerful in your realm." 

"That will work, I'll be the bad guy again but that will just enhance my reputation," Hades spoke.

"No you can't take Hitomi away from me especially since she has my child," Van cried, he then grabbed Hitomi and held on to her tightly.

"You have no other choice," Hades said agitated. "Your people will die, not just yours but maybe the whole of Gaea."

"Van," Hitomi tears came through. "I'll bring our child to you when it's born so you can raise it."

"That's not good enough," Van held onto her tighter.

"It's the only way Van," Hades said. 

"We'll be together one day. I promise," Hitomi then kissed Van's cheek.

"Look we'll bring the child here when it's born," Hades said. "That way father will have no way of finding out about the child."

"Van just go along with it." Persephone said. "It's the best option."

"Fine," Van muttered and hugged Hitomi. "I want you to keep your promise."

"I will," Hitomi said.

"Now, I have other things to worry about such as I have to choose Hitomi's Godly Status as father won't be," Hades said.

"Remember it must be something she can do from the underworld," Cerberus' left head said.

"I know what she can be;" Van had to let go of her, not only just for his people but for her safety and his child.

"What?" Persephone asked.

"The Goddess of….,"

**LW: This chapter was 6, 7, 8 and 9 all in one so next chapter will be completely new! SO READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chap 5

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait! Updates and reviewing will be rare from me as I have to study and become a dweeb like Shara. **

**This may be the only story I may update depends on the reviews and how many people are desperate for updates.**

**Shara: You are so mean and up yourself.**

**LW: I know! MUHAHAHA!!  _(Damn you Melissa, you keep making me do that)_**

****

**Previously**

_"I know what she can be;" Van had to let go of her, not only just for his people but for her safety and his child._

_"What?" Persephone asked._

_"The Goddess of….,"_

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

"The Goddess of Angels," Van replied.

"Oh, that suits Hitomi, well," Persephone smiled.

Hades let out a huff of smoke from his nostrils to show that he couldn't care less at Van's suggestion.

"What do you say Hitomi?" Van asked. 

"It's nice," She hesitated. _'It seems like such a boring job but it does mean that I'll be even more connected with Van.'_

"If Hitomi is to be Goddess of the Angels she needs to have another power as this job won't allow her to do anything," Hades interrupted realising that his sister did not like the idea completely. 

"Why don't we discuss this matter when we get back to the Underworld?" Cerberus suggested.

"Good idea, Cerberus," Hades commented. "We have a lot to do when we go back to the Underworld so the faster we go the better we will be prepared."

"Do you have to go so soon?" Van asked. His eye's reverting to his wife the Queen.

"Yes, anyway the faster the goodbyes the less painful," Hades said harshly, hiding his own pain that he was obviously feeling but then again it was hard to read into Hades.

"Hades, please," Hitomi said with a dry throat. Her eyes were watery, as she tried to use her will power to hold back the tears that would show her pain and suffering.

Hades rolled his eyes trying to show that he couldn't care less at this feeling she was having but his eyes rolled onto Persephone. He felt a strange pang at his heart. He then withdrew eye contact from her hastily.

"I'll see you outside in the garden, sister," Hades gave in. "You two can have a private goodbye."

Hades then opened the window and jumped out followed by Cerberus. His head turned around briefly to look at Persephone before he left. Persephone left out the door and in quite a hurry.

The room became silent. Hitomi didn't know what to say to him but the words eventually came out. "I'm so sorry." The tears fell to down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Van spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll make me start."

"King's can't cry," Hitomi said. "You have to be strong, Van. You have to be strong for your people, for Fanelia, for me and especially for our child when it makes its appearance." Hitomi sobbed into his shirt. 

"I'll try," Van whispered.

"Don't try, you have to be strong," Hitomi smiled as she looked up at her beloved. She stroked his face gently and carefully as if it was their last time together.

"You will come back to me, right," Van asked.

"I promised, didn't I?" Hitomi replied.

"You did," Van smiled as he kissed her nose.

"I tried," Hitomi stuttered into his shoulder.

"Huh?" A confused Van reacted.

"I tried not to fall in love with you," Hitomi whispered. "But I gave in too quickly to my heart and now look at what I have done."

"Don't say such things," Van softly spoke as he stroked her back. "I'm glad you did give in to your heart because I've never been so happy in my whole life."

"But Van it was for a brief period of time," Hitomi said.

"Yes, but it was better to have loved than not loved at all," Van sweetly spoke. "And you will come back to me but will you still love me as I will be an old man."

Then suddenly Hitomi withdrew from Van. "That's it Van." 

"What's it?" Van asked startled.

"I'll be the Goddess of Time and Angels," Hitomi smiled. _'And all things mysterious.'___

"Fanelia will now have a temple for a Goddess now," Van said. "It'll be the most beautiful temple ever." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. Their lips automatically went to work allowing the other to explore all areas of each others mouths.

Meanwhile…

"Hades," Persephone yelled angrily as she ran into the garden.

Hades turned to face her. His eyes were bleak and nothing could be read from them. Cerberus watched on as the young female marched up the garden to them. They were near the back of the grasslands part of the garden which led into the private forest that belonged to the King.

"What?" Hades spoke with no emotion.

"I need to speak with you privately," She said angrily. "Do you think that you can get rid of the mutt?" 

Hades eyes widened with disbelief as she referred to his best friend, Cerberus as a mutt but he quickly covered this emotion and turned towards Cerberus and spoke. "Cerberus, go back to the Underworld and prepare Hitomi's quarters, please."

"Yes Hades," All the heads said in union and with that Cerberus disappeared into the air as the wind.

Hades then drew his attention back to Persephone making sure that his eyes didn't make contact with hers. "What do you want?" he blurted angrily.

Persephone then let out a bust of air from her nose. "This," She replied and she grabbed his collar and pulled him in towards her and kissed him. The kiss was brief but sweet for both of them. She then shoved him back and walked away.

Hades was shocked by her action and when he finally realised where he was he noticed that Persephone was walking away from him. _'What should I do?' Hades' mind was in turmoil. _'She's just a mortal…but a damn good looking one.' _Hades then smiled wickedly._

Persephone walked on, daring not to look back when the unexpected happened. A strong gust of wind pushed her backwards. _'No wind can push a person back this far unless Fanelia is being hit by a hurricane.'_

Suddenly she hit something and the wind stopped. She turned around to see what she hit and realised it was Hades. His eyes were bright purple.

She then tried to get away realising she had angered Hades but Hades' hand had grabbed her wrist. Suddenly she found herself being dragged towards him and then all of a sudden the front of her body was facing him. Hades then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into him. He kissed her but this time it was more passionate. He reluctantly pulled away.

Persephone's body couldn't move. Hades then ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I'm going to have to kill you after this," Hades smiled.

"Your reputation," Persephone rolled her eyes.

"No," Hades whispered so smoothly that it caused Persephone to feel prickles on her back.

"Why?" She whispered as their lips were inches apart. He kissed her and then kissed her neck and then he slowly made his way to ear kissing her softly along the way.

"Because then you'll be in the Underworld where I can do what I please with you and I don't mean life or death," Hades whispered sheepishly.

Persephone's eyes widened. "I have to look after Van," She said pushing him of her. "And besides you're a God, you can't be with the likes of me."

"Then how about one for the road," Hades smiled wickedly. "I know you want to."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Persephone asked.

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Hades replied.

***

"Van, I love you," she whispered as she adjusted her clothing. Van then crept behind her wrapping his arms lovingly around her tummy caressing it gently. He was shirtless and strangely at ease.

"I can't believe my child is in there," Van spoke into her Hitomi's neck as he kissed her.

"I can't believe Hades hasn't complained yet," Hitomi said changing the topic. "He's normally so impatient."

"Forget him, let's think about us," Van said softly.

"Van, I have to go," Hitomi muttered.

"A little longer," Van pleaded.

"No Van, let's get this over and done with now so when we meet again it will be special," Hitomi stuttered. She then felt a tear hit her arm. "Oh Van."

***

**A few hours later…**

"Hades I'm ready," Hitomi said running up to her brother.

"Don't run in your condition," Hades scolded Hitomi. "Think about the baby."

"Hades your terrible," Hitomi said, her eyes were moist.

"Oh Tomi," Hades held out her arms for her.

"I love him brother," Hitomi cried.

"I know but it is for the best," Hades said. "And I promise one day you two will be together."

"Thank you," Hitomi said adjusting herself. "I can always count on you." Hades expression changed to a sweet smile, the one he rarely pulled.

"Where's Van?" Hades asked.

"We thought it would be best if I left him back at the castle," Hitomi replied.

"You put him to sleep. Didn't you?" Hades asked.

"It was for the best," Hitomi replied. Hitomi then looked at Hades. "You can read me like a book."

"Not all the time," Hades laughed. 

"Hades, have you got grass in your hair?" Hitomi asked as she noticed a bit of green sticking out between the bits of blonde in the unruly black hair.

Hades quickly got rid of it. "Must have been the wind," Hades replied quickly.

"Hades, are you hiding something from me?" Hitomi questioned. "You're blushing."

"Let's get to the Underworld before another God or Goddess finds you," Hades said. "And we have to stop the destruction that is occurring."

"Hades," Hitomi started.

"Hitomi we don't have time," Hades said angrily. The blonde bits in his hair started to spark, only Hitomi could do that to him as he couldn't loose his temper at her.

 "Well I've decided on my godly status," Hitomi said.

"What?" Hades said urging back the anger.

"Goddess of Time, Angels and Mysteries," Hitomi replied.

"Okay that's nice," Hades said hastily. "Now let's go."

As they were leaving Hitomi heard some rustling in the bushes, she then saw Persephone watching. Hitomi smiled. _'Oh brother, you are so in love. I guess I've figured out my first mystery.'_

"Hitomi hurry up," Hades yelled. "I've got a lot of heart ache to give to the old man."

They left but before they left they both looked back at Fanelia one last time realising they would never see the ones they loved for long while.

***

A day later…

**"HADES,"** Éclat yelled a bolt of lightening appeared before him. Éclat was furious. The other Gods watched on.

"I should I have known," Apollo yelled.

"It just doesn't seem like something Hades would do," Mercury said puzzled. _'He looked sincerely troubled when I told him Hitomi was missing.'_

"Why don't we just go and get Hitomi and punish Hades?" Poseidon asked.

Éclat hesitated. "I love him, he's still my son and Hitomi always seems to be  so happy with him anyway."

Hera watched on with interest. _'That's why you tried to have him killed.' She thought._

Echidna sat there and watched on these revelations that took place before her. _'What are you up to Hades? You must be doing this for good reason._'

"But Grandfather," Apollo started.

"Apollo you heard me," Éclat said in a strange voice. It was that of a sigh. _'Hades is too powerful' _Éclat said to himself making sure none of the other Gods heard.

Suddenly Cerberus appeared out of no where. 

"What are you doing here?" Eros angrily asked.

"Hades has a message he would like me to deliver," Cerberus replied.

"Come out with it," Ifrit said.

"Hitomi has had her Godly status decided," Cerberus said.

"She can't have it decided, only Éclat can decide it," Ares yelled.

"What is it?" Tirana asked calmly holding back her husband.

"She will be the Goddess of Time, Angels and Mysteries and her country will be Fanelia."

There was uproar among the Gods and Goddesses.

Echidna smiled. "It suits her."

Cerberus smiled at his grandmother and disappeared into the wind.

"Father," Siren said worryingly.

"Its okay, my princess," he said looking at her. "We will let Hitomi be."

***

Éclat and Hera were alone in their quarters. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"He's your son," Hera cried.

"And a threatening one. Hades' power surpassed mine when he reached the tender age of fourteen. That boy has always wanted to overtake me." Éclat yelled.

"No he hasn't. Hades is a gentle soul," Hera said. "If he's got any resentment against you it's not because you are the King of the Gods, it's because you were a lousy father to that boy."

"HERA," Éclat yelled. "That boy is continuing to get stronger as we speak." He said calmly trying to change the topic.

"Don't change the subject, you know what I said is the truth_. **It's the truth and you know it****,**" Hera said. "I'm going to sleep in Hitomi's old quarters for a while." With that she left. Éclat continued to scowl alone in his quarters._

_'Look what you've done Hades, I'm sure your really happy,' _Éclat angrily thought.__

***

**Nine Months later…**

"Hitomi," Van said sadly. He had a shrine built for her in the ruins of the old temple and a special one built in his private woods for him.

He laid on his bed, thinking about his wife, the women he loved. It was hard to explain to the advisers what happened. He had to lie. As if word would go around about his liaison with the Goddess, his life would surely be in danger.

It was raining heavily. Van had become miserable and he wanted nothing else but Hitomi. The weather suited his mood perfectly. The room was dark and dreary. The life had been drained from it when Hitomi had left not only just from the room but his soul too.

The patio doors swung abruptly open all of a sudden. 

"Huh?" Van then went on over to close the doors. But a creature entered the room.

"Van," it spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know my name, vial creature?" Van yelled drawing out his sword. Suddenly he recognised the creature. "Cerberus." He then withdrew his sword. "Cerberus, Why are you here?"

"To deliver your child," Cerberus replied. "Don't you remember?"

"My child…" Van stuttered. "Where is the child?" 

"On my back in the basket," Cerberus instructed.

Van walked over to Cerberus and opened up the basket to see a baby sleeping happily.

"He seems to like sleeping on my back," Cerberus' right head said and smiled. "Hitomi apologizes for the late delivery. She wanted to spend some time with him. Hades became attached to him even though he's only been with him for week."

"Where is Hitomi?" Van asked, hoping that he could see her even if it was only for a brief moment.

"She couldn't face you," Cerberus explained. "She cried heavily when Zeth was taken from her but then she realised Zeth needed to be with is father and his father needed to be with Zeth."

"Zeth?" Van questioned.

"Hitomi named him Zeth Amour le Fanel," Cerberus' middle head replied. "She would like it if you kept that name."

"It's fine by me," Van smiled and looked down at his son in the basket. "I have a son."

Zeth then started to twitch. "He's waking," Cerberus' left head remarked. "He's worse then Hades was, as a baby when he cries."

Van laughed. "That's my boy."

"Hitomi struggles to stop him crying," Cerberus laughed. 

Zeth then burst out into tears. "My ears," Cerberus cried. Van unstapled the basket from Cerberus and placed it on the bed.

"Hey, hey, little fellow," Van said sweetly, picking up his son gently. "Don't cry."

"Good luck in trying to make him stop," Cerberus' left head laughed.

Van rocked him in his arms slowly Zeth felt strange as he felt a new presence and opened his eyes. He then stopped crying and looked up at Van curiously. He then smiled happily and started to try speaking to Van.

"Gooo, oooh, eee, aaaah," Zeth giggled after. Van smiled back at him.

"You are such a good boy," Van said in a baby voice. "Yes you are and you know what Daddy loves you so much."

"He's never acted like this before," Cerberus was shocked.

"What can I say I'm a great parent," Van remarked laughing along with Zeth. Cerberus just watched on with shock.

"Hades has told me to warn you that Zeth will not be like any ordinary child he will develop faster and his strength will be a stronger than any mortals by 100 times right now and when he's older he should been even stronger. Also you must watch out him doing magic. He may just spontaneously do it without putting any thought into it and also…." Cerberus started.

"I'll be fine," Van interrupted. "I can look after my boy and I'm not a mortal as you know. I'm a draconian which is, of similar status to Gods except people believe we are cursed.

"Yaaaaa," Zeth squealed.

"See even Zeth agrees that I'll be fine," Van smiled.

"Okay, well I must leave," Cerberus said looking at Zeth.

"Your going to miss him, aren't you Cerberus?" Van asked.

"You must be kidding, with all that crying," Cerberus tried to cover up. "Who am I kidding I love that critter."

Van laughed. "Feel free to visit any time." Cerberus watched on. Zeth was so happy in his father's arms, it was incredible.

"I'll take up that offer," Cerberus said and disappeared. Van then closed the patio door behind Cerberus.

"We don't want you to get cold, do we?" Van continued to baby talk to his son.

"Eeeee" Zeth giggled.

"Zeth, I didn't think that anything would bring life back to my soul when your mother left but you go and prove that wrong," Van baby talked to his son.

"Jooooeeiii," Zeth squealed again happily.

"I've just got one problem now. How am I going to explain you to my advisers?" Van asked seriously. 

"Ooooh," Zeth smiled happily.

Van looked down on his son. He was beautiful. The boy has piercing green eyes. They weren't like his mother's ocean green ones. And his hair was black at the front and base of his head and it was brown like his mothers on the back of his neck.

"Can't believe you're only a week old," Van said softly. "You're so tiny and so active. You like to talk." Zeth cooed continuously.

Van then noticed a note sticking out the basket. He laid Zeth on the bed. Zeth seemed to cry with disproval at this. Van then quickly turned the lights on picked up the piece of paper. Zeth let out some squeals in the process.

_'Dearest Van,_

_I love you and miss you dreadfully. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you and now I will be thinking of my other boy as well. Take care of Zeth. He is troublesome but a sweet little thing at heart. I have a strange feeling you and him are going to get on very well. Hades grew attached to him. I swear I say a tear in his eye when Cerberus took him away. Zeth seems to go calm when you play music and he likes wearing the finest clothes, which I'm sure you'll provide. Hades tried to make him wear a cotton top but he cried continuously. Our boy has expensive tastes. Also he likes his Cerberus teddy which is provided in the basket. Van, be careful of his powers. I've read up on your Draconian heritage and realised that there are some big differences between being a God and a Draconian. Zeth has inherited both so he will be very powerful. On his second day of life, he let out a lightening bolt not intentionally of course. I'm sure you'll handle him fine. My baby boy, I'm sorry I'm blabbering on about Zeth but I suppose it's my motherly instinct. Sweet little Zeth... I love you, Van. Take care and I will keep my promise. We will be together one day._

_Love your wife,_

_Hitomi_

_Xxx_

_p.s__: You'll notice that you won't age. Don't worry. Time is a wonderful thing.'_

Van smiled and looked at Zeth who was doing everything to get his attention. 

"Your mummy is a Goddess. The Goddess of Angels, Time and Mysteries. You're a little mystery aren't you Zeth?"

Zeth squealed happily. "Oh Hitomi," Van sighed. "I love you too."

**LW: Okay strange chapter as things have changed drastically. Hope you enjoyed! Read and review. And I couldn't make Hitomi and Van's child a girl because it wouldn't work and I'm sick of them having a girl in most stories so I made them have a boy. Also I made massive time differences because I just felt like it so it rapidly moved nine months later. Everything that hasn't been explained will be explained in the next chapter such about the other God and Goddesses reactions and acts to Hades.  Also how is Van going to explain things will be revealed? So if you want a new chapter review because I won't update unless there is a massive demand. You see I need to study for exams in June but if people review like mad then it makes me feel guilty and I update. This may be the only story that I do update. I may not update it all until late June. Sorry guys but Exams are important. It's my future; we are talking about and I need to get into my first choice university. And if I do not review your stories please don't take it the wrong way because I'm trying to restrict myself so I can work. I'm so lazy. In late June expect massive updates and spurs of reviews from me. Sorry I just felt I needed to explain myself and I hope you all understand why I am doing this. _It's only a little__ break, you'll all survive. Plenty of other good stories out there, which I would recommend.  Sorry for this long boring note. But it had to be said. Read and Review! _LW__**


End file.
